Reasons to Live
by Cerulean Grace
Summary: After defeating Hendrickson and protecting the kingdom, life should be easy for Elizabeth and Meliodas. But things aren't always so simple. He still can't figure out why she is the only woman his mind ever wanders to; meanwhile, she is coming to terms with the fact she may be in love with him. (A 100 theme fanfiction challenge for MeliodasxElizabeth.)
1. Can You Hear Me?

**Theme 1: Can You Hear Me**

"Elizabeth, can you hear me?"

Meliodas tried to run through his endless memories, searching for fear. He'd been afraid before; being a knight came with anxieties. One wrong move and he'd lose his limb or his life. However, with all the wracking, he could not quite come up with a memory that rivalled that fear he felt right now, looking at her unconscious form.

He had finally convinced his party to leave him alone with the third princess for some time so he could watch over her personally, throwing a half-hearted suggestive look Hawk's way to the latter's fury. But his joking, calm demeanor could only mask his hurricane of worries for so long. Now that he was alone with the silence, her injured body, and his thoughts, he couldn't quite keep the desperation from rising to the surface.

"How careless can you be, Elizabeth?" He muttered to her from behind hair-covered eyes, "protecting everyone else but yourself?"

He didn't get a response, which was expected, but he continued his tangent anyways. "You manage to break out those powers to heal everyone, but you can't even muster up a bit to heal yourself? Merlin says your powers stem from selflessness. She's probably right, goddesses know she knows more about magic than I do."

He paused for a moment, looking at the state of her damaged body, injuries of all sizes covering her entirety, her silver hair strewn across the pillow. He looked at her face, and was momentarily distracted, not for the first time, by how beautiful she looked when she was asleep. She almost looked peaceful right now, if not for the obvious impairments.

He sighed, wondering if anything he could say would even reach her, let alone affect her. Selflessness, Meliodas was quickly learning, was one of Elizabeth's most honorable yet troublesome traits. _More like recklessness,_ he thought solemnly. He thought back to the times when Elizabeth - frail, beautiful, reckless Elizabeth - had thrown herself to the enemy, walked fearlessly through calamities to save a child, dragged herself miles in heavy armor to pursue those thought to be notorious criminals just to protect her kingdom. So honorably selfless, so ridiculously reckless.

"But maybe it was selfish of you, Elizabeth. Maybe you thought that your sacrifice was worth it to save the rest of us. But what about those of us that can't go on without you?" He continued to stare into her face, but found himself reaching for her hand. "If you stay here, what will I do? You've trapped me here in this room with you. You know I can't leave you behind."

How could he force her to be more selfish? How could he tell her if she sacrificed herself for him it meant nothing? He refused to be left behind on this world without her. Not again.

"Hey Elizabeth, are you listening?" He leaned closer to her ear as he realized he couldn't get his voice to raise higher than a whisper. "Can you hear me, when I tell you the truth?"

"If you disappear from my life, I'll have no reason to live. So please, live for me."

Moments went by that felt like years, and then there was warmth. A radiating glow had spread along her body, and with wide-eyes Meliodas focused on her injuries as they slowly began to lessen among her pale skin. Finally, he made his way up to her face, several shades of pink coating her cheeks. He never thought he'd be so in love with her blush until it represented her life: her pulsing heart, her awareness. Her bright, unbandaged eye was looking at him with a raw emotion he found himself wanting to get lost in for the rest of his existence.

"Yes, Lord Meliodas. I can hear you."

* * *

Thank you for reading! I'm new to writing and very insecure about it, so any feedback whatsoever is massively appreciated! I hope by doing this challenge I'm inspired to write more. As of now I'm not sure if there will be continuity, besides the fact everything will take place post-anime. I'll try to make longer chapters depending on the theme, but this scene came in mind for "Can You Hear Me" even though its a bit short. That's all for now, thanks again!


	2. Two Roads

**Authors Note: Hi everyone! Thank you for the response to my first short chapter! It means a lot, since this will officially be the first multi-chapter fic I've ever, well, written! Also, please excuse me as I figure out what this story even is! I am basing each chapter off the 100 Theme Fanfiction Challenge, the theme being the chapter title! I think maybe there will be some continuity between my chapters (as in subsequent chapters can reference earlier ones, which I've done in this one). I want this story to take place Post-Hendrickson, but Pre-Commandments. So, imagine an extended period of time, an AU-esque time period if you will, in which life is swell and Meliodas and Elizabeth have a lot of free times, adventures, and romantic developments they get to go on before the whole Ten Commandments arc, instead of just getting thrust from one brutal battle to the next! So kinda canon-ish, but also, not! Does that make as little since as I think? Hopefully not!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Two Roads**

If there was a better way to forget about a series of recent tragedies, Elizabeth could not think of one. The upcoming festival had truly transformed the recent destruction, and subsequent reconstruction, of the kingdom. As she wandered down the cobblestone roads, she saw hope in the people's eyes for the first time since she'd left to find the Sins. The festival would have various fun activities set up by the royal family, from dancing to fireworks, but the citizen's were also taking the opportunity to set up their own stands in an effort to restart their recently crumbled businesses. Elizabeth stopped by each one, giving greetings and buying some goods. She wanted to restore morale, and of course was genuinely interested in some of the objects, and soon found herself with arms overflowing in material possessions.

Elizabeth was known for several characteristics, but balance was never one. She nervously bit her lip as her arms trembled under the weight of the precariously stacked objects, the top of which looked like it would be falling in about three... two...

However, the top half of the stack never made it to clatter onto the ground. She looked around her still full arms to find a mischievous smirk and bright emerald eyes filled with amusement. She cursed herself mentally as she felt warmth spread through her cheeks. Oh, how her cheeks always betrayed her: tenfold since she heard Lord Meliodas' confession while she was injured. That, on top of the fact he had told her they would run the bar together when she was _previously_ injured. All these confessions and-

"... can't even carry a beer across the Boar's Hat and you really think you could carry all this across town! I think that's pushing it a bit, even for you"

Elizabeth stopped her musings, realizing Meliodas was speaking to her. She blinked a few times as she ran what she had caught from his statement a few times through her head.

"Oh! Right. I know I'm not particularly balanced but," she turned to a nearby stand where another couple was setting up, "these people need support now more than ever! Everyone's homes and property have been destroyed, and some have even lost family members and friends. If buying a few things and helping with the reconstruction effort is all I can do for now, than I figured-"

"I understand, Elizabeth." He smiled at her genuinely. "How about I drop some of these goods back at the Boar's Hat and we can browse some more together? I've been needing to restock the bar anyways."

"Y-yes! Sounds wonderful" She placed the remaining pile of objects in his hands, and he nodded at her before disappearing in a flash. She blinked a few times as she looked down at the spot he has just occupied. _I must look rather foolish not being able to carry an armful of goods down the road,_ she chastised herself, _if he is able to balance everything_ and _move at the speed of light._

* * *

Meliodas discovered very early on into their previous journey that Elizabeth liked the finer things in life; her love of superfluous, materialistic articles was one of the only princess stereotypes she had fit into since he met her, he mentally noted. He fondly recalled a time long ago when he had sent her on a journey with Hawk to pick up ingredients for the Boar's Hat only to have her return to the bar with silver hairbrushes and an embarrassed expression.

"Lord Meliodas! Lord Meliodas, what do you think about these?" Elizabeth was standing in front of a plump woman's cart, looking down at her wrists which now were decorated with several shades of blue bracelets. "Oh, what a lovely color," she sighed dreamily.

He focused back on her, observing the lavish jewelry. Elizabeth was wearing another beautiful dress, as she had been since her return to the castle, and along with the jewelry she genuinely looked like a princess. Without her bar uniform, he had began to ponder a lot about what the future would look like with Elizabeth. In the heat of a moment when she had laid bleeding in his arms, he had told her they would run the bar together. But, understandably, he knew that wasn't what she could _possibly_ want. Here in Liones, she had a family: two sisters she admired greatly, and a father she loved. She had a kingdom of citizens who adored her, a lavish amount of wealth. _Also,_ Meliodas thought to himself, with a bit more disdain and bitterness than anticipated, _probably a long line of suitors_.

"Lord Meliodas? Do you not... like blue?" She questioned. She was looking at his clouded expression a bit worriedly. He shook off his train of thought, putting back on his passive mask.

"Sure. I'm sure they'll look great with some of your nicer gowns. Especially now that you'll be attending to your royal guests and such," he managed to say casually. He feigned interest at some of the small gems the cart was offering, avoiding her gaze.

"Lord Meliodas...?" If he had looked at her, he'd see the confused expression crossing over her face as she tried to understand his enigma of a thought process.

"A lot of suitors to impress, I'm sure," he playfully winked at her. Playfully? He was trying to convince himself that, yes, he was being light-hearted. But his tone was a bit too sour. Why did the thought make him feel a weird uneasiness in his stomach? Why did he even say that out loud to begin with?

She seemed to be struggling to say something in return. He wondered what there was to say, really. Their previous road had been one they walked together. The one ahead had two roads, and he couldn't follow her down hers. And he didn't believe she wanted to walk down his.

* * *

The walk back to the castle was a quiet one. Meliodas had offered to help her carry both her shopping hauls back to the castle, and she had eagerly accepted, knowing the walk back at her pace would give her plenty of time to talk to him.

But Elizabeth wasn't eloquent when it came to voicing her feelings for the man next to her. Every instance on their journey when she had felt jealous, or infatuated, or wanted to question how he felt about her, she found she couldn't confront him very well, try as she might.

From what she could put together through her observation, he seemed to now be under the impression that after the festival, or maybe in the general future, they'd be parting. Was that... what he wanted? To leave her here. It was true, he had no obligation to take her with him anymore. But she had thought maybe he had... he had what? Enjoyed her company? Found her tolerable? Maybe... felt something for her?

All of the sudden, she felt embarrassingly young and foolish. He was one of the strongest warriors in the world, a leader among the greatest, a legend. He had lived years of experiences, knew and seen the world in ways she had never had. He'd loved others. He'd walked an epic road through life before she knew how to walk at all.

"Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth realized she had stopped walking. How long had she been standing there?

"Lord Meliodas, before in the market... you said the jewelry would look nice with my gowns. For when I did my royal duties."

He tilted his head a bit, looking at her confusedly, "I did. I stand by that statement! They were very nice bracelets."

"Lord Meliodas... do you plan on leaving me here in Liones?" Her voice was soft, but she was happy to note it didn't falter. Maybe she was getting stronger after all.

"You make it sound like I'm abandoning you, Elizabeth. You're home. You're the third princess of Liones; you belong in Liones." She didn't like the tone of his voice, like he was kindly explaining a simple concept to a complaining child. He continued nonetheless, "Where else would you want to be?"

"With you of course!" She spewed the words out before she could get them back, but once the statement flew out she was glad. It made the rest a bit easier to say. "I know I'm not a good waitress, and I know I'm not strong. But I can learn."

The sky was a dark pink and red as the sun made its last hour of descent. Meliodas was looking at her with wide-eyes, but didn't respond in the few seconds it took for her to breathe. She took the silence as her cue to continue.

"My family, my home, my kingdom. I love all these things dearly. And I know I have responsibilities. But I have so much time, and I can make my own choices, Lord Meliodas. I know you think I belong here, and that I'll be happy here but..."

"But?" He quietly reiterated.

"You took me on a journey that helped me grow, I was exposed to experiences I'll never forget. And the people I met and the places I saw... I can't leave the life you showed me behind."

Meliodas gently placed the pile of goods onto the ground, sitting down on the edge of the road as he watched the last bit of the sunset. He motioned for Elizabeth to sit next to him, which she quickly did. A few more silent minutes went by, but the peaceful atmosphere left Elizabeth feeling more patient than ever.

"I know you know this already Elizabeth but... the journeys we go on, they won't be easy."

"I do know that" she eagerly replied.

"And I repeat, you would be happy here in Liones!" His tone was more casual now, as one finger came close to touching her nose, chastising her, "I mean, just look at that castle! And don't get me started about your budget. Obviously, that won't carry over to the Boar's Hat, even after a good and busy night WITH Ban's cooking!"

"Oh, yes, obviously" she smiled, trying to hold back some giggles.

"We will have to work on your waitressing a bit, even though you are already great at attracting customers. Maybe some goddess healing training somewhere in there, though I'll push THAT responsibility onto Merlin" he listed to himself a bit more than her. She did note, relieved, how he looked to be in a better mood. Had he not thought she wanted to come with him? Is that what bothered him? "Also, we will be using the same sleeping arrangements, of course" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her, which she replied to with a pink face.

"But Elizabeth," his demeanor changed back a more serious expression, his voice lowering as he leaned in close to her face. She wondered if he could hear her heart beating in his close proximity. Did he hear how quick? "If I ever sense there is any extreme danger we'd encounter, that I think you'd best be away from, I will bring you back to Liones."

"Lord Meliodas," she immediately began to protest.

"That's an absolute condition. I can't have you sacrificing yourself and bleeding out again. On multiple occasions! I won't have it." He made it clear there was no fighting him.

"Yes..." She whispered, "I understand," or at least she'd pretend to until the time came. There was no need to argue theoreticals now, she figured. He was taking her with him, and that was all that mattered. He nodded, moving his face away, allowing her to breathe.

"But anyways, there is no need to be overly cautious right now. There's a festival tomorrow! That should be fun." Like a constantly flipping switch, he was back to his smiling, casual self. His moods were a lot to keep track of, and she knew she would likely never unravel the mystery that was his mind and emotions, but no one could stop her from trying.

"Yes, about that," Elizabeth had wanted to ask Meliodas to attend the festival with her tomorrow. Even though it was an event filled with crowds and groups, she wanted his specific company. "I was wondering, if maybe, perhaps..."

"Hmmm?" He questioned, looking at the sun. Only a few streams of crimson left to fade. Most of the sky was already a mixture of purple and indigo.

"I was wondering if you'd like to attend with me?" She asked.

"Ooh, a royal invitation?" His eyebrows were rising suggestively at her again.

"I'm serious!"

"I know, I know. I'll meet you tomorrow, we can walk together." He smiled at her.

She returned the smile and, not able to look into his eyes for too long without being embarrassed, looked back to the darkening sky.

She found herself contemplating the day overall. She'd say it was a success! She hadn't exactly told Lord Meliodas about all the confusing feelings running through her heart featuring him, but at least she had mentioned that all she wanted was to accompany him down the roads their journey would lead to. When she looked back over to him, he seemed worried. As if sensing her questioning look, he sighed and met her gaze.

Meliodas had been contemplating a few stressful thoughts. He debated if, maybe, he was only letting her come on more adventures with him and the Sins for selfish reasons. Like his overall desire for her company. Though another part of his mind concerted that the closer she was, the easier it was to protect her. The opposite part of his mind argued that if she stayed safe in her castle, there'd presumably be nothing to protect her from in the first place.

"I really do believe we were supposed to walk down two different roads, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth smiled warmly. He was concerned about her, that's why he had such a worried expression. But this was her life, and she'd made her choice already.

"No, not two roads. There are million roads to choose, Lord Meliodas. Let's explore them all together."

* * *

 **AN: Me again! A lot longer than the first chapter. I'm not sure what length I'm aiming for, but I think this chapter is a nicer length. I suppose it'll depend on the prompt! I don't really know if these can be considered one-shots since there is perhaps some type of chronological order or overall continuity, but I don't think there will really be a plot besides themes and angst and my need to write romantic scenarios involving these two. If someone is better at terminology than I am, feel free to let me know :). As always, I appreciate any feedback, good or bad. Getting feedback on my first chapter was the encouragement I needed to spit this one out less than 24 hours later! I'm a new writer, so any sense of direction readers can give me is super valuable!**


	3. Take My Hand

Theme 3: Take My Hand

"Elizabeth, I already told you an _hour_ ago that these _all_ would look beautiful on you," sighed a tired Margaret. Margaret couldn't believe that at only ten in the morning she was already so wary and willing to go back to sleep. Two hours assisting Elizabeth in picking out a dress for the festival resulted in a rainbow of the finest fabric in the kingdom littering the bedroom floor.

Elizabeth barely cared to respond. Her sister's assurances would not do! She needed to know she looked the best she possibly could for today. Being princess of Liones gave her a lot of fashionable options, but she had tried on practically everything she owned and was still unsatisfied.

The third princess of Liones was not nervous, or at least she was trying to convince herself she wasn't. _What is there to be nervous about?_ Elizabeth chastised herself, _you're just going to a festival with the rest of the kingdom, and Meliodas will just happen to be there._ After a lot of rolling around in bed and analyzing every detail of their conversation, Elizabeth figured that her asking Meliodas to come with her to the festival did not necessarily imply anything romantic.

And yet? Maybe he had taken it as a romantic gesture. _With his casualness,_ she thought, _who would know how he took things_. Was it a date? Did she want it to be a date? A small voice in her head tried to say something reasonable but a much louder and more enthusiastic voice screamed yes. But often she pushed the confusing clutter that was her feelings for Meliodas into the back of her head where they were more manageable, and right now was no exception. One step at a time; right now, she had to find a dress.

Elizabeth turned to her sister, distraught. "Maybe I can get something new last minute!"

"No, Elizabeth," Margaret calmly stated, always the easing voice of reason, "Meliodas will be here to escort you in under an hour, and you still have more to do."

"Maybe you have something I could-"

"Elizabeth, be reasonable-"

"Or Veronica! Veronica probably has all types of gowns she's never even-"

"Elizabeth," Margaret said a bit more firmly, quieting Elizabeth with a single look.

 _That's Margaret,_ Elizabeth sighed, _beautiful, gentle, but always able to keep us in line_.

"Let's just think about the issue a bit more reasonably," Margaret contemplated, "like for example, maybe the choice would be easier if you had at least a color in mind?"

Elizabeth glanced sheepishly at the disarray coating the floor. Yes, a voice of reason was just what she needed.

* * *

"Captain, are you sure you don't want to walk with us!?" Diane yelled up to him with one foot out the door. She had a very exciting day ahead of her with King, but she wanted to make sure the captain made it to an event that was partially honoring them!

"Positive! Don't worry, I'm not skipping," Meliodas grinned down at her, "have fun on your date!"

Diane blushed deeply, twirling her pigtail a bit and looking away. She couldn't help but give a small smile. "Maybe we will see you there! And don't keep Elizabeth waiting!" She again reminded him before turning and heading out to meet King.

Meliodas had smiled good-naturedly, but in all honesty he didn't need the reminder. He had spent most of the morning restocking the bar and organizing in preparation for the night, in which he was hoping a swarm of people would arrive after the festival for drinks. However, the back of his mind had been focused on Elizabeth. Part of his thoughts revolved around excitement for the day in general, and getting to spend it with her; he previously had thought she'd be occupied with more important, royal matters, and was genuinely happy he'd get to see her, let alone escort her.

The other part of his mind lingered on general emotions towards the princess. Those had been happening a lot lately, as much as he tried to avoid such thoughts. Thinking about possible feelings for Elizabeth always left him confused and unsettled. He had let his imagination wander through multiple scenarios throughout most of their journey together, everywhere from leaving her in the kingdom and never speaking to her again to marrying her. Any hypothetical situation he reflected on led him to think about the negative impact he'd have on her life. Without him, she'd surely be upset (or at least, a selfish part of him hoped she'd be). He wasn't oblivious; he knew she felt some type of attachment to him, maybe even an attraction. He knew the idea of abandoning her left her upset. And goddesses, the way her eyes looked when tears were brimming in them left him feeling pained and nauseous.

On the other hand, he could take her along for the journey, as he had told her he would. But he was already fretting about the dangers. He wasn't cocky in thinking he was one of the strongest beings on this planet: it was simply a fact. Be that as it may, how many times had he failed to protect her already? The nightmares of her laying on the ground with blood pooling from her side had repeatedly haunted him since the event occurred, only getting worse now that she wasn't sharing his bed on account of their time at the kingdom.

He knew how he felt about the simpler aspects of her. Like how he felt about her body: that wasn't a difficult feeling for him to comprehend. Her laughter, her expressions, her determination. Oh yes, he knew how he felt about an abundance of her attributes. He just didn't know what to do with those feelings.

He shook the thoughts to the back of his mind again, before making few final adjustments to his more formal attire and giving the bar a last sweeping look before heading out. He had a princess to escort, and there was no chance he was going to be late!

* * *

When Meliodas arrived at the castle, he immediately noted the hassle everyone was going through. Workers were running around the entryway, making final adjustments to the grandeur palace. Here he had thought the most work needed to be done throughout the town.

He strode inside the large doors, no one making particular note of him. He remembered that he never told Elizabeth to meet him in a certain place; maybe he should just head up to her room? As much as he was comfortable barging in when their room was shared (principally when he thought the princess was getting dressed), he wasn't as comfortable in the castle as he was in the Boar's Hat.

He sighed, turning back towards the large doors. Maybe he should just wait outside?

"Lord Meliodas!"

Thank goddesses, a voice he could recognize apart from any other. He turned around grinning and opening his mouth to voice his relief when he suddenly lost his ability to move and think.

"Lord M-Meliodas?" Elizabeth questioned nervously. She noticed his face was all frozen up, and he wasn't saying anything to her. His eyes looked a bit wide. Was he afraid of something, or angry? His eyes left her face to slowly travel down the rest of her body. Very slowly. Elizabeth tried to force her mind out of having its natural reaction, but she already felt her cheeks combust. _Surely,_ she moaned internally, _I must be nearly as red as my dress now._

And oh, red her dress was. The red that hung off her shoulders and sloped into a "V" over her chest. The red that dragged all the way to the floor and brushed along her strappy heels, except for on the side of her leg where it oh-so-nicely was slit from the floor to her thigh. The red that wrapped her body in all the right ways.

 _Everything is fine, Meliodas,_ Meliodas found himself monologuing mentally. _Everything is fine, it's just Elizabeth, it's just an outfit, say something you idiot._ Elizabeth had her eyebrows creased now, looking at him as though she was worried for his safety. _Say something say something say something!_

"Do you like my dress?" She anxiously asked, "I tried on a few but... today's a festival so we don't need to wear our traditional looking gowns... I wanted to wear something nice and..." She trailed off, still looking at him for approval.

He smiled at her brightly. "Elizabeth, you've always been the most stunning girl in the kingdom, but I think today you've really outdone yourself," he told her in a tone both soft and genuine.

Elizabeth blinked a few times. She wondered if cheeks got any darker than red. Maybe they'd turn violet? She wanted to respond, thanking him for his compliment, and maybe in an alternate universe where she was more graceful and smooth she could properly express the way she felt when he spoke to her kindly in that tone of voice. However, she was still herself.

"T-thank you!" She choked out.

He gave her another smile before clapping his hands together, immediately transforming into his normal persona. "Well, let's get a move on, there's a festival going on!"

"Yes, of course," she made her way across the room to meet with him by the door as he held it open for her. She squeaked as she felt a hand on her bottom as she passed by.

"It really does fit your form perfectly" he smirked mischievously.

* * *

Elizabeth never thought she could have so much fun in one evening. The festival was filled with delicious foods, beautiful shops, music and laughter. She found herself smiling as she sat on a bench, watching as an increasing number of couples began to dance to a band that had begun to play.

"What are you smiling to yourself about?" Meliodas interjected, making Elizabeth jump. He always managed to sneak up on her. He grinned, handing her one of the three mugs of beer he had just gotten.

She thanked her and took a small sip, and as he practically finished his entire beer with one gulp, she noted the third beer was most likely for him as well.

"I was just happy, looking at the citizens celebrating. The kingdom is so joyous for the first time in such a long time," Elizabeth explained, watching the couples dance slowly, "I think about how rewarding this is, knowing that when I left the kingdom the Holy Knights were, perhaps, going to destroy everyone's joy forever. Now I get to see the people like this... It's all that I hoped for the kingdom."

Meliodas smiled and nodded thoughtfully, watching the crowd as well. He observed that the sun had set already. He had barely noticed time going by so quickly. The evening was almost over, but he admitted to himself that he didn't want it to end.

"And it's all thanks to you, Meliodas."

"Huh?" The statement had thrown him off.

"If you hadn't protected me, protected the kingdom. Gotten the sins together... who knows what state Liones would be in."

He pursed his lips thinking about her words. "I don't think you give yourself enough credit, Elizabeth," he carefully told her, "I do love Liones but... if you hadn't shown up, I don't know whether I would have run back here to protect it. I was on a quest to find the sins, and some of them are still missing. And as you saw, they were spread all throughout Britannia. Who knows where I may have been."

She reflected on his logic; maybe it was the promise he kept to her that helped saved Liones. "You didn't need to keep your promise, though" she mused out loud, "you could've easily abandoned Liones."

"I don't know if you remember, but you were kidnapped by a crazy mage from right inside my tavern," he lightly joked.

She giggled, "that's fair, but you could have continued on without me!"

"Never" he stated, and his eyes held hers seriously.

She looked back into his eyes, and found a lot of questions forming again. Like if she truly mattered that much to him, and how much he actually wanted to have her in his company. But she couldn't form the words to respond to such a look, so she asked something else instead.

"Would you like to dance with me, Lord Meliodas?"

He blinked a few times, before smiling. "Of course!" He stood, and playfully smirked, "I bet the whole kingdom will be jealous of me, seeing you in that ensemble."

"So you do _really_ like the dress?"

"What, did I not make it obvious enough before?"

Elizabeth just laughed in response, walking towards the crowd of dancers. Meliodas noticed a group of men whose eyes lingered a bit too long on the princess's body for his liking, and shot them a warning look. The group quickly turned away, embarrassed at being caught.

"Lord Meliodas, over here!" Elizabeth called back to him, standing in an empty space towards the middle of the crowd.

He smiled as he observed her. Elizabeth truly lived off the kingdom's emotions. She was in pain when it was in pain, and tonight she was radiant with its happiness. Meliodas knew she was everything a princess should be.

He approached her, putting his hand on her waist, as she nervously put her's on his shoulder. "Take my hand," he whispered to her as a new slow song began to play. She smiled gently at him and slowly took his hand.

They danced formally, before Elizabeth noted their bodies had slowly gotten closer and closer. Their fronts were touching now, and she found it a bit difficult to think straight. She felt like she was in a dream with him, the music, and the starlit sky. She felt dazed and almost a bit dizzy. She squeezed his hand softly, and he squeezed back. This was real.

She wanted this moment to last forever. She wondered, in the warmth of the night, if he felt the same pounding in his chest that she did. She wondered if his world also felt like it was made of magic, joy, and music. His eyes were so bright, and she noticed they were shutting slowly. Were they getting even closer? Would it be strange if she told him that she loved the way his body felt so close to hers? Or how about the way she was getting lost in his eyes?

His head was leaning slightly towards the side. She found hers was, too. She was leaning in closer. Her only coherent thought was that she's never been kissed, but she would be perfectly fine if she was right here.

His breath was so warm against her face. Was he leaning in or was she? Her eyes were nearly closed and-

"Captain! Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth jumped so hard she fell backwards, Meliodas quickly balancing her, looking equally as startled.

Diane was waving eagerly at the two, King happily at her side. He had never thought Diane would ask to go to the festival with him, let alone that they'd have such an amazing evening together.

Diane had hardly noticed interrupting anything, and approached the pair swiftly. "King and I were just going to head back to the Boar's Hat, I thought you had wanted to open the bar soon, Captain?" She questioned.

Elizabeth looked at Meliodas and tried to read the emotions that played across his face. Was that a brief look of annoyance before he managed to put on his normal grinning face? Maybe Elizabeth was getting better at reading him, or maybe she was just wishfully thinking.

"Elizabeth and I were going to head back there soon, actually."

"We were?" Elizabeth asked curiously. She had thought she would go back to the castle at the end of the evening. She was blushing just thinking about his implications.

"Of course! Didn't you say you were going to continue waitressing? You can't just take long vacations, especially on busy nights!" He chastised her.

Diane smiled at Elizabeth, "I am glad you'll be coming with us Elizabeth," she told her genuinely, "I don't know what I'd do without you! Especially waitressing all by myself!"

"Anyways," King interjected, "We will meet you guys back there. I'll try to find Ban to cook along the way."

Meliodas nodded as they made their way back towards the bar. Elizabeth and him both watched them go, before he turned back towards her.

"Well Elizabeth, shall we go?" He asked, offering her his hand.

She smiled brilliantly. Yes, she knew she'd go with him anywhere he'd take her. The rest, she would figure out along the way; but for right now, she took his hand.

* * *

 **AN: As always, thank you for reading. I would like to especially thank everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed. I can't put into words the excitement I feel getting an email about this story! It really has inspired me! I'm glad my writing has gotten a positive response, and as a new writer I'm looking for any input on how you all like/dislike the story! I'm hoping to update one/two chapters a week, more or less depending on how college is treating me, so if you're continuing this story, you'll be hearing from it soon :)!**


	4. Multitasking

Theme 4: Multitasking

As Elizabeth looked at herself in the mirror, patting down her short skirt, she reflected on how far she had come with this uniform. She remembered the first time she has stared at herself in this outfit, appalled, never having worn something so informal and revealing. Most of her life had been spent swapping between different gowns; but gowns had gotten in the way of adventuring. Learning to run fast and climb high was difficult enough, let alone having to do so in long skirts.

Yes, she may have been appalled before to be in such an outfit, but at the end of the day, she thought it suited her perfectly. She had freedom in this outfit, and she had freedom here with the Sins. A freedom she never had in the castle, with her etiquette lessons and rules.

The freedom she so desperately had craved. The freedom she could not imagine returning from.

She belonged here.

She folded her previous dress neatly and placed it on Meliodas and her - most of the time- shared bed. She saw the bed was not made, as usually that had come to be her habit, and she had not been staying here the past days at her family's request to see her more while she was in the area. She smiled as she smoothed out the comforter, letting her hand linger at the space where Meliodas had likely awoken earlier this morning.

"Elizabeth!?" She heard a voice calling for her from downstairs, and instantly recognized it as Diane, "We're going to be opening in a few minutes! Hurry down!"

Elizabeth exited the room, heading down the stairs towards Diane, who was still at her smaller size and smiling. She was also in her waitressing uniform, her hair down. She observed the Boar's Hat. Gowther was sitting at one of the bar stools, reading a rather heavy looking book; he had made it his habit to either stay out of the way and read during busy nights, or to try on the skimpy waitressing uniform himself and join in. Elizabeth concluded that Ban was cooking from the savory smell in the room. Hawk was resting underneath a table. King was sitting at the bar as well, talking to Meliodas who was doing some last minute cleaning, wiping the bar's top casually.

He seemed to sense Elizabeth's arrival, because as soon as she took to last step down the stairs, he turned away from his conversation towards her. He gave her a large smile.

"That outfit suits you as always, Elizabeth," he warmly stated.

Elizabeth just happily nodded, not confessing that she too had just been thinking the same.

"Well everyone," Meliodas said, his face getting more serious as he clapped his hands together, "tonight will be a busy night!"

He turned towards the kitchen, shouting a bit louder, "and keep the food coming, Ban!"

Elizabeth heard a muffled _can do_ from the back.

"Yeah! Please keep it coming!" Shouted an excited, and now very awake, Hawk.

* * *

Elizabeth had never felt such an odd combination of enthusiastic and exhausted. She was proud of herself; it had been nearly four hours since customers had come flooding in after the festival, and the bar had not for a second been anything less than packed. Yet, she had barely made any mistakes! A few spills here and there, and a dropped plate or two, but she was definitely improving from her beginnings of tripping every step.

She smiled at an older couple as she scribbled down their order before rushing towards the back, delivering it to Ban. Meliodas had been so busy working to bar, she hadn't had the opportunity to speak to him even though they were in the same room. However, whenever she handed off her orders to the kitchen, she stole a glance at him. And every time, as though he had a sixth sense to her gaze, he looked over at her and met her eyes. The pattern went like this: she looked at him, he caught her looking, he gave her a goofy smile, and her face turned between some shade of rose to crimson.

She noted a new group coming into the bar, and found herself getting clumsy again as she began to stumble. If only she hadn't gotten distracted again: Elizabeth was terrible at multitasking.

A steady hand reached out and grabbed her upper arm before she could fall face first into the ground. She turned to see Diane, one hand on her arm and the other expertly holding an oversize tray. Elizabeth's balance looked pathetic in comparison.

"C'mon Elizabeth! You've been on a roll all night, it's too late to start tripping now!" Diane encouraged.

"I know," Elizabeth reassured her, "thank you! I'll keep doing my best."

"Do that. And I'll try to keep catching you when you fall," Diane winked at her, walking back towards her table.

Elizabeth took a deep breath, taking the new arrivals' orders. She started to feel a bit shaky, and found her mind wandering to other things. Like, how late was it anyway? It had to have been well passed midnight. She admired, or maybe slightly worried for, people's ability to drink at such hours. How much time until she could be off her feet? She could already feel them throbbing. And of course, to Meliodas. Her mind very rarely didn't dedicate at least a tiny part of her focus to him.

But Elizabeth was very, very bad at multitasking.

She headed back towards the kitchen yet again, giving Ban another small piece of paper with scribbled, yet legible, orders.

"How are things looking out there" Ban called to her as she started adding some completed dishes to her tray. It smelt so wonderful, she was made suddenly hungry just inhaling his cooking.

"Oh, everything is fine. It's been very busy! I think its slowing down now though, finally." She was relieved at the idea, "I'm sure Lord Meliodas will be pleased with the business, overall."

"Mmmm. Well I'm not very pleased myself~! He's got me cooking like a servant back here. I'll personally be demanding a vacation after this."

Elizabeth giggled, "I'm sure Hawk will be sorry to see you go."

"Oh I will!" Hawk said, running around Ban's feet, collecting any scrap he happened to drop. The pig had made the kitchen his permanent residence when the bar was in business since Ban had arrived.

"Sorry Master, but I say everyone deserves some time off from saving the world," Ban grinned down at the pig, all teeth, "and from saving your stomach from Captain~"

Elizabeth smiled at them once more as she put the last plate on her tray, carefully holding the orders. It was a bit large for her weak arms, but she tried to manage; she didn't want to hold everyone back! The Sins had all done so much for her, constantly protecting her. The least she could do was be some use to them in this way, until she learned to develop her own skills healing.

"Careful with that tray, Princess" Ban shouted at her jokingly as she exited back past the bar.

As soon as the food hit the designated table, she heard Meliodas calling out to her, making her nearly drop the tray. Luckily, the kind customer helped her balance herself. Stupid, stupid, stupid! She needed to learn to stop getting distracted.

"Yes, Lord Meliodas?" She approached the bar. It was nice, talking to him for the first time since they had opened. But he was still busy, filling up a few more mugs with ale as he spoke to her.

"These four mugs are for the table in the back corner, Diane is a bit busy right now so could you head over there?"

"Yes! Of course!" She was happy to be of use in whichever way she could.

He smiled at her thankfully, sliding the mugs towards her, which she placed carefully onto her tray.

"You really are getting good at this," he told her honestly, "truly one of my best waitresses!"

"One of your _only_ waitresses" she teased.

"Which is why you're the best!"

She laughed with him once more, before turning to get the tray to its rightful place.

"Oh, Elizabeth, wait!"

"Yes!" She turned around quickly, one of the beers coming close to spilling. Luckily she managed to save it from falling over with the correct arm movement. She _was_ getting better!

"Just to help me through the rest of the night" he smirked, squeezing her breast as she squealed, blushing the darkest red yet. She spun around and he watched her from behind, appreciating the alternate view.

How hard could it be to put one foot in front of the other while holding a tray?! Why did he have to go and touch her right now!? Now she couldn't multitask at all! She was too focused on the shade of her face. Not to mention, her body was getting more and more tired. She felt the tray wobbling in her hands yet again, but was able to steady it, much to her own relief. She let out a happy breath of satisfaction, handing the group of four men the mugs of beer. The one closest to her smiled up at her, eyes lidded, obviously more than a bit intoxicated.

"Why don't you sit with us darling?" He asked her, taking a drawn out chug of his beer.

"Oh no, I couldn't" Elizabeth politely declined, "I'm much too busy working!"

"Don't you get some breaks?" Another said, "C'mon, darling! I don't think your boss will be mad at a face like yours."

Elizabeth smiled awkwardly, not knowing the way to reject invitations without being rude to paying customers. Being raised royalty had taught her a lot about politeness, but then again, being raised royalty did not let her deal with sloppily-drunk men much.

"I'm sorry" Elizabeth stated, grabbing some of the empty mugs from the table to bring to the back. Suddenly, she felt a calloused hand around her forearm. She looked over shocked at a third man at the table, with long tangled brown hair, a stubbled face, and glazed-over brown eyes.

"One drink babe, it won't hurt-"

And he was on the floor, bleeding out the nose. His friends all stood up, gaping and sputtering.

"What won't hurt?" Meliodas asked, innocent curiosity on his face, standing on top of the table over the man's body.

"L-lord Meliodas! You really didn't need to-"

"Of course I did!" he chastised, leaning over her now, a finger wagging in her face. She looked up at him with wide eyes, not responding.

"I don't take my employees being touched so kindly," Meliodas looked back to the four men, three of which were huddled around the fourth friend, helping him back up. They all looked a bit terrified. Maybe they were wondering if it was their drunkenness that made Meliodas appear in the blink of an eye, and that was how their friend ended up on the floor so fast. Elizabeth knew better.

"I think it's about time you all leave," He stated simply before jumping off the table, grabbing the mugs from Elizabeth's hands.

"Elizabeth, why don't you head up for the night?" Meliodas said, not looking at her as he walked back towards the bar.

"That's unnecessary, Lord Meliodas, I'm fine."

"It's getting less busy now," he insisted, "Diane can finish these last tables herself, I'll be closing up for the night soon, anyways."

He pursed her lips worriedly, but sighed, giving in. There wasn't a point in fighting with him. She just wished that he gave her a chance to handle herself sometimes. She couldn't help but feel like a burden, him always having to save her from such troubles, mundane or serious.

Once upstairs, she headed to the bathroom, hoping the warm water would soothe her sore feet and tired muscles.

She was just putting on her nightgown, a little while later, as she heard a knocking at the bathroom door.

"Yes...?"

The door cracked slightly, Meliodas peeking in.

"You looked disappointed, Lord Meliodas." Elizabeth noted.

"I am," he sighed, though there was little seriousness in his tone, "I was hoping you were still undressed."

She turned on the sink, splashing the cold water onto her cheeks before they could heat.

"How was the last few tables?" She changed the subject.

"Eh, fine. Nothing worth talking about. We had great business overall though! The kingdom should throw festivals more often!" He joked.

She smiled at the thought. Yes, she wished she could spend every day exploring the streets with Lord Meliodas, and every night dancing underneath the stars. As impractical as the idea was.

"Like I said before, I'm glad your waitressing is improving as well," he stepped further into the bathroom, taking off his shirt as he changed to his pajamas. Elizabeth avoided looking, not wanting her eyes to linger on his body. Or maybe wanting to, but knowing her face would give her away.

"Y-yes, I'm happy as well," she smiled sadly to herself, "it's one less thing to burden you with. Now I just need to work on controlling customers, I suppose."

"You're not a burden," he glanced at her, frowning as he tugged on his nightshirt, "and leave guys like that to me."

"I shouldn't have to leave them to you. I need to be able to handle some things myself."

He sighed, "Why can't you just let me protect you, Elizabeth."

"Because I can't protect you in return. It's unfair."

His eyebrows drew together as he thought that over, but he didn't respond, which led Elizabeth to believe she had won that small dispute.

She exited the bathroom, heading towards their shared bed. She smiled again as she laid down, letting it flood her senses; this bed had become more familiar and soothing than her bed at the castle, even though that was where she had slept for years. She knew she'd rest well tonight.

Meliodas dove in a few minutes later, body bound in ropes as always. She giggled as she threw some covers over him, and he smiled at her thankfully as he buried his face into a pillow.

Elizabeth stared of his blonde locks minutes later, thinking he had passed out on contact. Between the festival and the bar, he had the right to be exhausted: she knew she was. She found herself tiredly wondering what it would be like to sleep closer to him. Maybe without the ropes. She knew he liked to grab and grope, but she doubted he would take advantage of her here. She pondered what it would be like to be held by him.

Subconsciously, she slowly reached out her hand to touch his hair, but before it managed to make contact she was interrupted.

"Elizabeth?" He spoke out, making her jump. His voice was muffled by the pillow, but her heart nearly popped through her chest. She dropped her hand.

"Y-yes?!"

He turned his head to face her, looking at her very seriously with his green eyes. His eyes were bright enough to pierce her through the dark. Not for the first time, she thought about how she could get lost in them for hours.

"Protecting... isn't the most important thing you can do for someone," he seemed to be choosing his words carefully. "You're very important to my life, Elizabeth. Not because I need to protect you, but because I want to. But there are other ways to show-"

 _Love?_ She continued for him internally. But he had cut himself off, not finishing his sentence. She wished he would.

"To show..?" She pressed.

"To show..." He pursed his lips, "that you care." He seemed unsatisfied with that ending, but he let it go. "And besides, there are plenty of other reasons you are necessary and important. And scaring a few drunk idiots doesn't exactly ruin my day," he smiled at her, his tone lighter now.

She gave him a small smile as well, and found her eyes drooping again.

"Go to sleep, Elizabeth. It's been a long day. And tomorrow will be a new adventure!"

She nodded tiredly, feeling her face sink further into the pillow and her eyes close.

"I just want to..." She cut herself off with a yawn, "make your life better, Lord Meliodas, just like you've made mine." And she was asleep in seconds, one of the deepest sleeps she'd ever known.

He looked at her resting features wide-eyed, before sighing to himself again. "Oh Elizabeth," he gently whispered as he watched her soft breaths, "if only you knew."

* * *

 **AN: This should have been out days ago, but unfortunately I had a bit of writer's block. I managed to fulfill my goal of at least one chapter a week, though! I would like to thank everyone again for such a positive response. I will probably thank you all for that every week, just so you know how much joy it gives me seeing a follow/favorite, or reading your kind reviews! I respond to all reviews individually! If you don't have an account or your message box isn't open for me to do so, just know that I massively appreciate you! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter; it didn't follow the theme as much, but I figure with so many random themes, some chapters will just go their own way! Thanks again, and I will update again, hopefully, by this weekend :)!**


	5. Dream

Theme 5: Dream

His dreams were often repetitive, but usually not very detailed. His dreams were never often good dreams.

He had too many regrets for good dreams.

On Monday he dreams of demons thousands of years old. This dream didn't scare him much, it just reminded him of what he already knew. He often dreams of darkness and demons, and other vague, unpleasant things.

In the morning, Elizabeth is still asleep. He undoes his rope and goes downstairs, and the day is happy and bright.

On Tuesday he dreams of a village burning to the ground. Everywhere there was destruction and fire that licked the sky. The smoke covered the air until he almost could feel his eyes sting. People screamed in a piercing way that hurt him from the inside out, but he couldn't move. He could only look. Then, it was dark again.

In the morning he stares at the ceiling, and is shocked by how much time goes by. Diane is knocking on the door because they need to set up for the day and Elizabeth stirs, asking him how he slept. He grins at her and says he slept wonderfully, and hops up, getting ready for the day.

On Wednesday he dreams of Zeldris, who he had failed so badly in the past. He dreams of clashing with him for eternity. He saw blood, and blood, and blood. And more darkness. His dreams nearly always ended in darkness.

In the morning he isn't as unsettled. He ponders the dream for a bit, but he has let go of that past. Elizabeth is awake already, adjusting her uniform in the mirror. He doesn't need to think of that time anymore.

On Thursday he dreams of a dark room. There he stared at Zaratras, and the sight made him want to vomit. He flashed to the man who had become something like a friend, all the memories of seeing him around the kingdom. After, he was staring at his skewered body. The weapons protruding from his lifeless corpse. The blood almost drying all over his form. He heard the sound of the Sins drowned out by the outrage of hundreds of knights. He yelled at them to regroup and then he was running, running, running so fast he could actually feel himself choking on air. There, in the candlelight of a stone hallway, he saw her. A small child with a finger pressed over her lips telling him to follow her, and he trusted her. Barely older than a toddler, but he had slowed down to her pace, and he hadn't known why. Maybe it was instinct, maybe it was familiarity. And they were running down the hallway and time blurred. There was blood and the body of a child falling in slow motion, silver hair and bright red and why was his vision blurring? He was yelling but it sounded so far away. Merlin was whispering something in his ear and it was dark again.

In the morning his vision is blurry as he opens his eyes to the ceiling. He turns to his side, towards her. Elizabeth is still sleeping peacefully, and he looks at her restful complexion until his heart rate settles. He wishes he could touch her; not even sexually, just stroke her hair and make sure she was there. But he knows that isn't the way she wants things to be. So he continues to watch her, and eventually he is so calm, he falls back to sleep.

It was Friday tonight, and he had the dream he hated the most. This dream never started in the chaos like the others. This dream burned slow. In the beginning, a girl is kneeling in the dirt surrounded by knights. He is trapped in his own body but can only watch from the inside, going about the actions he has already done and observing in his own thoughts. His body smiles at her and jokes. His body laughs and cooks dinners that she is appalled with. His hand takes hers late at night and holds her close. His mind, his awareness trapped inside, is screaming to run far away from here, from Danafor, and never look back. And yet, days pass in the dream and they are going on missions together, her riding behind him, watching his back. He watches her smile one thousand times, is hugged close to her when he returns home where she is waiting, inhales the scent of her hair under the moonlight. She talks to him about her day, about what she saw at the market, about the knight who had insulted her who she had beaten up as a result. The light in her eyes is bright and twinkling with amusement. She flips a food in the pan of his kitchen, which is _their_ kitchen now, and he is screaming inside. His voice, as it has in the past, jokes with her. On the inside, he tries to convince himself that 16 years is enough time to forget. But he is only kidding himself.

And then, it's raining again, and the world is in shades of gray. Her body is slumped and the light in her eyes is fading so fast that he wants to pause time. He is trying to take pictures in his mind to preserve her forever, and yet this is the image he so desperately never wants to see again. She is bleeding from the mouth as she whispers something broken. Her blood is everywhere. He is holding her close and sobbing and incomprehensible. And then it is dark, but this is the dark he goes into willingly. This is the darkness he chooses: his greatest sin.

In the morning he is crying, and Elizabeth is crying too leaning over him. He is wide-eyed and embarrassed; he usually manages to shake these things away discretely. But he's been exposed now. There was really no denying how devastated he was. He opens his mouth to try to make something up, but all of the sudden, he is pressed into her chest and his tears are dried against her collarbone. Her hands are in his hair, tracing his scalp and then they are untying rope and as soon as he is unbound, he is hugging her tighter than he ever has before.

* * *

 **AN: Hi everyone! This one is really short and simple. Its kinda a special week. I usually write during the weekend, but this weekend was my birthday! So I was very busy and could not write, but I spit this out in the passed half hour. I'm working on my usual 2000ish word chapter, which I will also post this week hopefully to make up for this short no dialogue one. But this was something that came to mind, so I hope you don't mind it. I wanted to thank everyone again for the lovely reviews, I love responding to them! And thank you to everyone who newly liked and followed. Also, a small note, but there are a few prompts in the list of 100 I'm using that I can't imagine using for this pair, so if you have any recommendations for themes, chapters, settings, whatever, feel free to let me know :D! Thanks again, see you soon!**


	6. Safety First

_**Chapter 6: Safety First**_

"Lord Meliodas, don't you think it's about time I looked a bit more into my power?" Elizabeth asks him timidly.

Meliodas blinks a few times, looking at her. To be quite honest, he had been avoiding the topic. Not because Elizabeth's powers were dangerous; how dangerous could healing others be? But because the more she had a handle on healing, the more she'd want to be in the middle of any catastrophe, fretting over every injury she could see on an innocent being. Nurturing and selflessness were at the core of Elizabeth's being. She cared too much for all living things; Meliodas, in deep contrast, didn't care for the wellbeing of many people at all besides her. At least, not much.

Meliodas pondered these thoughts, pensively tapping his chin with puckered lips, but figured maybe he was being a bit unreasonable. "It wouldn't hurt. Having a healer is useful in pretty much any situation! And not just any old magic either. Goddess magic is some strong stuff!"

Elizabeth smiled a bit at the compliment. Knowing she could be some sort of use to the people who she always felt like a burden to enthralled her.

"But," he continued, "I'll probably be a bit useless in that department. I know about Goddesses, but not how they work. We'll have to ask someone with a bit more magic expertise."

* * *

Merlin had a way of always looking like she had a secret. No, more than that; she always looked like she knew one of _your_ secrets, and she was holding it as blackmail above your head. From the devilish look in her inquisitive eyes, to her sideways smirk, Meliodas knew, even if he could beat her in hand-to-hand combat, he would probably never come close to defeating her in a mind game.

"Train the princess?"

Meliodas glanced at Elizabeth, who was looking at the floor and twiddling with her skirt. He couldn't blame her. He decided to keep speaking on her behalf.

"Yeah. I figure if anyone knows how to help out with magic, it would be you."

"Admittedly, and disappointingly, I must say I am no expert on Goddess magic," Merlin spoke, looking thoughtfully at Elizabeth. "However, I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought of a few... trials. Which may help in the Princess's progress."

Meliodas gave her a warning look, which Merlin simply smirked at. "Now, now Captain. I don't mean anything harmful to her health."

Elizabeth brightened, looking up. "You really think you can help me, Lady Merlin?"

"Well," Merlin shrugged, "I could try, at the very least." She made her way down the stairs to the first floor of the tavern, which had been immobile in a field miles away from a small village for the past day.

"Your power, while I don't know the exact root, is both great and yet limited. The ability to heal fatal wounds and poisons is an incredible asset. However, with great power comes great limitations. Selflessness, for example. Healing is great, but if you were to be injured, there is nothing you can do."

"I don't mind much," Elizabeth said genuinely, "I'm not worried for myself. I just want to be an attribute to you all. To have a purpose."

Meliodas continued to observe the conversation silently, following behind. He did not like when Elizabeth put herself down as a burden, but arguing with her didn't seem to help her see herself in a better light. He hoped working on her healing would help her have the confidence she deserved.

Most of the other Sins were spread throughout the tavern. Ban, Diane, and King were talking animatedly at a table, Ban already with a beer even though it was still the morning. Gowther was a few tables away, reading with thoughtful eyes.

"Gowther, I'll need you for a moment. And that bow of yours." Merlin called to him.

"Yes, may I ask what for?" Gowther questioned inquisitively, already following her command.

"Merlin..." Meliodas warned. First trials and now weapons?

"Trust, Captain."

He pursed his lips tightly, chewing on the inside of his cheek. It was taking a load of willpower to remain neutral and not lash out on his friend.

Elizabeth smiled at him reassuringly. "I want this, Lord Meliodas. I'm not afraid."

He gave her a small smile in return. _Of course she isn't afraid for herself,_ he thought, _as if she ever has been before._

The foursome headed outside, a light wind blowing through the field. The sky was clear and blue, only ending where a small forest began, its leaves rustling lightly.

"Captain," Merlin began, "if you may, have a seat and observe quietly. I understand your concerns, but I fear you may be a... distraction."

Meliodas translated that to _Hey I know you are protective, but if you could calm down for a few seconds and not annoy us that would be great._ "Yeah, yeah. I'll be right here." The remaining three traveled a bit farther forward towards the treeline, far enough away so that he can still clearly see them, but couldn't hear their soft voices well. He took a seat in front of Hawk Mama, keen on just observing. For now.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth tried to be brave as Merlin pointed towards the sky for Gowther, explaining something to him. All of the sudden, a flock of birds flew out of the trees and Gowther aimed a shot, the bird falling to the ground in a heap. Elizabeth flinched: she had never been one for hunting.

Merlin walked the few feet to retrieve the wounded animal, waving for Elizabeth to follow.

"Elizabeth, this poor bird is severely wounded"

Elizabeth frowned, confused, "Yes, Lady Merlin... I just saw you and Gowther shoot it down."

"However, I've cast a bit of magic on it. The bird is close to death, but will stay on the thin line, unconscious, for the next few hours." Merlin nodded, "Put out your hands," she instructed, Elizabeth doing as she was told. She dropped the bird into Elizabeth's trembling hold. "In a few hours, it'll most likely be too late to do much, if I've been analyzing your power correctly. Your power should be able to heal the poor bird. The spell will be released, and it can fly away as normal" Merlin smiled at Elizabeth encouragingly, "Do your best."

"W-wait!" Elizabeth stammered, "that's it!? No advice or anything... Just heal it!?"

"Correct!" Merlin called behind her as she began to walk away with Gowther.

"Good luck, Princess!" Gowther called back as he was pulled away.

Elizabeth was left with her mouth gaping, at a loss of what to do. Healing had always just... happened. She never had thought about it, really. Her whole life important people had been healed just by being in her presence. She didn't know what she did; she hadn't even realized she'd done it until Hendrickson!

The only person she had ever willfully healed had been Meliodas. But she couldn't even remember the flurry of thoughts that had gone through her head, seeing him so desperately injured. Her memory revolved around wanting to see him healthy again, wanting to hold him close, and the pure joy of knowing those you care about are _alive_ even after they seemed fated to fall.

She sighed, sitting in the field of grass with the limp bird in her hand. She couldn't help but observe it a bit. It was probably beautiful once, a bright blue color and shimmery feathers. But the feathers were matted in dark red now, covered in blood that had seeped out of a small coin-sized wound. _Gowther seems to have rather precise aim_ she thought to herself solemnly.

She pursed her lips, trying to focus. She thought of happy things, of how badly she wanted this bird to live, of the healing light she'd once seen pour out of her. No matter what she thought up, she couldn't find a particular motivation. She had no desperate desire to save this bird.

"Whatcha got there?" came a voice a foot above her head. She screamed loudly, flinching backwards.

"Lord Meliodas! Please don't do that, I nearly had a heart attack!" She was clutching her chest, trying to force her heartbeat back to a normal pace.

He chuckled, grinning good-naturedly, hands placed behind his head, "Sorry 'bout that! Next time I'll warn you."

Elizabeth highly doubted that, but decided not to say anything. Meliodas fell down besides her, glancing back at the bloody bird.

"That's your training?" He asked.

Elizabeth nodded, and sighed again. "Lady Merlin says I should heal it. It should be easy... so much less than a human. But I've been out here for a while and, well, nothing."

Meliodas looked down thoughtfully. "Well! I have faith in you. You brought me back from being poisoned one-hundred times over, so I think a tiny bird shouldn't be impossible."

Elizabeth hummed in agreement, but wasn't very convinced. They both sat in silence for a few minutes, Elizabeth focused on the bird, and Meliodas focused on her determined features.

"What are you thinking about?" Meliodas asked after it looked like she was going to continue not making much progress.

"I'm not... I'm not really sure." She admitted, after a few moments continuing, "I'm trying to remember where my thought process the first time I knowingly healed someone."

"Me, you mean?" He clarified, a slight smiled on his lips.

"Right. I mean, I was not aware of... what I was... until Hendrickson. And even when I caused all of that commotion, I didn't know what I was doing. Until afterwards, when I saw you."

Meliodas laid back on the grass, looking up at the sky with a smile. He remembered it rather clearly. He had had a myriad of injuries coating him, but had just been thrilled to be alive, and so impressed with her power. She had whispered at him, and pulled him into her chest (one of the best, if not THE best, place to be, in his opinion), and in the warm glow that had overtaken him, he was new again.

"What are you smiling about, Lord Meliodas?"

He looked back over at her, sitting criss-crossed close next to him, their legs nearly touching. Years of practice had allowed him to both mask his emotions, as well as lie, very well.

He sat up quickly, an inquisitive hand under his chin, "I was just thinking about how when you sit with your legs like that, I can see your panties super clearly!"

Elizabeth turned several shades of scarlet, quickly adjusting herself.

* * *

Another few hours had passed, and the sun was making its lazy dip into the afternoon. The day had gone by rather unproductively, but Elizabeth enjoyed Meliodas's mostly quiet company. He hadn't left her as she had passed time thinking up new ways to try to heal the bird. He mirrored a similar position to this morning, hands behind his head as he lied in the bright green grass, his eyes closed peacefully. Elizabeth knew he wasn't asleep, but she found herself getting distracted again looking at him. Maybe he was holding back her training a little. She didn't mind.

She lay down next to him on her stomach, elbows in the grass and head perched in her palms as she stared at the bird a few inches ahead of her.

The _first_ trial, and she had already failed miserably. The bird would be dead forever, soon.

"How will I be of use to you all," Elizabeth muttered to herself, "if I can't even heal a bird?"

Meliodas opened his eyes, looking at her in his peripheral. He was growing tired of these talks of her "uselessness". There was no way to reassure her that he had still... enjoyed... her since before a single thought in his mind believed that she had magical Goddess powers.

"Well," he started, startling her again as he broke a stretching silence, "what were you thinking about when you healed me?"

Elizabeth blushed softly, looking away. He adored it when she blushed. He thought her cheeks looked like lovely rose petals. So innocent and delicate.

"Just, well, how thrilled I was that you were alive. How much I wanted to see you happy and healthy and safe. And what I felt for you."

"Felt?"

A darker blush now, "well, y-yes, of course, I mean..."

He was hooked on every stuttering word coming out of her lip now. _You mean what?!_ He needed to know now.

Had it gotten warmer outside? The sun felt so hot all of the sudden. She met his gaze, taking a deep breath in. "You must know how I-"

"Princess!" Merlin called out, Gowther behind her with curious eyes, "How is the progress!"

Elizabeth looked up at her nervously, not wanting to admit her failures. "I-I'm afraid I'm not making a lot of progress. I don't think I know where my power comes from, nor if I'll ever really be able to control it."

"Hmmm, how unfortunate..." Merlin stated, but didn't really seem very disappointed at all. She looked as though she had a secret; she _always_ looked like she had a secret.

"Have you discussed where your previous motivations may have lied?" Merlin continued.

"Lord Meliodas and I were actually just discussing how I felt when I healed him... I'm just not sure if I can reenact such feelings with a bird."

 _What feelings?!_ Meliodas yelled in his head. Why was there an abundance of dramatic irony surrounding them all the time, with these secrets and interruptions?!

"Mm, so it seems," Merlin pondered, "well, Captain, with your permission, I think you can be some use to this trial."

"How so?" Meliodas asked, a bit afraid to find out.

"Just promise you won't get angry or fight back" she quickly spoke out, before gesturing to Gowther with a quick exchange of nods.

"Angry at wha- OW!" Meliodas called out, a small arrow now lodged in his shoulder.

"L-lord Meliodas!" Elizabeth yelled frightened. She immediately was an inch from him, observing his injury with fragile care. Once she was in his close proximity, the pain had already began to subside. But he didn't know if that was because of her power, or just her presence.

"Sorry, Captain. Just an experiment. Let's see if something of more concern helps the healing process."

Elizabeth was terrified. They had just used Lord Meliodas as a test dummy in an experiment she had been failing! She watched as Meliodas, gritting his teeth, removed the arrow from his arm. Blood immediately began to pour out at a faster pace with an obstacle no longer in its path.

"Well I guess this _is_ a pretty practical way of getting trained" Meliodas said through gritted teeth. He wish Merlin would tell him before she started with her secretive ideas. However, he had to admit the idea was a good one.

Elizabeth gnawed on her lip, focusing, "Lord Meliodas, your sleeve is in the way of the wound."

Meliodas eyes immediately brightened, raising his eyebrows suggestively, "Are you asking me to strip?"

"Please, I just need to-"

"Shhh, just say you need me to strip, I just need to hear it in your voice," He insisted, removing his shirt.

"Lord Meliodas-"

"I don't mean to startle you two, but if you don't begin working on that wound, you will lose quite a bit of blood," Merlin smirked at the pair. Entertaining as their bickering was, she wanted to see the results of her experiment.

Elizabeth immediately snapped out of her embarrassment, focusing on the wound. She brought a slow, trembling hand to the opening. Taking a deep breath, she couldn't help but be a bit overwhelmed. Thoughts raced through her mind of how badly she hated to see the injury, how badly she hated seeing him hurt at all. How he had always protected her, and how she should be able to have a single skill that would help protect _him_.

She knew this wound was shallow and probably insignificant to warriors of their caliber, but how one day, the wound may not be so superficial. How one day, it could be a wound that hurts him terribly. A wound that _kills_ him. And then her life would be without him, and the idea itself hurt her.

She never wanted a life without him.

She loved him.

And when she focused away from her thoughts and back to the wound, there was no wound to focus on.

"Interesting," Merlin mused as she turned away with Gowther, "I hope you've figured out where your magic comes from, Elizabeth.

Elizabeth did know. The love for her people, innocent citizens on an unholy fight. The love for the Holy Knights trying to protect the Kingdom from Hendrickson.

And as she looked into his wide green eyes, looking up at her curiously, she knew it all stemmed from loves. Loves of different kinds.

And a blue, shimmering bird was flying up to the sky.

* * *

 **AN: Hello friends. First, like always, your overwhelming support is incredible. I've gotten a ton of visitors/views on this story, and amazing followers/favoriters. I especially appreciate those of you that go out of your way to comment, as each review long or short means a ton to me.**

 **I'm sorry this took so long? I have a lot of excuses not that it matters. Pretty much, I've had the worst writers block ever. I'd sit down to write this and after hours I'd have two sentences. I wasn't lying when I said at the time I published the last chapter I was working on this one. Usually though, I write chapters in one sitting. This one just... took forever. And I'm not even really particularly happy with how it came out. But this story is aiming to be 100 chapters, and I likely won't fall in love with each one.**

 **I have the end of my Spring semester right now which has also been a pain, finals and such. A lot of school work. I move out the 24th of May, and after that I HOPE I will be back to 1 or more a week.**

 **Lastly, I've kinda started prewriting a Melizabeth story with, wait for it, an actual plot. So if you are interested in that, feel free to follow me or keep an eye out!**


	7. Childhood

**I'd like to dedicate the remainder of this story, every story I ever post in the future, and my entire life and soul to LickitySplit. A good person who I'd be happy to have beat me up every day for eternity. Soon, I will have to write a chapter for this story titled "Car" and I'll rant more about them then. One day, my love, one day.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter/Theme 7:** **Childhood**

At the age of five, Elizabeth had already managed to get into all kinds of trouble.

Once, she had played swords with Gilthunder and his young friends and managed to get all bruised up! She had landed a few bruises on them as well, much to her pleasure, but that fact didn't seem to matter to her stern, worried father.

Another time, she had snuck into the kitchen late at night and tried to bake a cake for her and her sisters all by herself. However, she couldn't get a good understanding of heating the oven, and ended up setting a hefty part of the grandeur kitchen to smoke and flames. She had tried to explain her good intentions to the staff, but her words didn't seem to matter.

Recently, she had climbed all the way up the tallest tree she could find! She felt like a bird, perched on the highest branch, touching the crystal blue of the high sky. But her dad had a _very_ angry and frightened look in his eye as he climbed up: Elizabeth could understand why. He had never been good at climbing trees. And when he had fallen down, and Elizabeth had thrown her tear covered face against her chest, she decided maybe she shouldn't get into too much trouble anymore.

But right now, she just couldn't help herself! Her Dad's new friend was just so much fun! He had caught her peeking in on one of the official meetings she wasn't supposed to listen in on, and he didn't even tell on her! And then he had introduced himself and had treated her like a real official princess!

His name was Meliodas. He was her Dad's friend, and also a captain! Elizabeth had trouble remembering what exactly he was captain. To be honest with herself, she couldn't really believe he was a captain of anything at all! All the captains in her picture books had looked much older than Meliodas.

Sometimes, when his meetings ended, she'd wait outside the door for him. At first, it was just to say hello, but as she got more courageous, she asked if he'd be willing to play a few games with her. Everyone around here was too serious and mature for games, but he seemed fun!

And he said yes! He'd play hide and go seek, and he'd even get his fun friends to join. Sometimes, she suspected that he let her win, but he promised her, with one of the best smiles she had ever seen, that she genuinely beat him!

He was her favorite of her father's friends.

Elizabeth had barely fallen asleep when a guard quickly shook her awake, grabbing her drowsy body as he ran out into the hall.

"W-What's going on?" Elizabeth voiced through a yawn. She was not fully awake, unable to register the severity in the Holy Knight's eyes nor the panic happening throughout the castle.

"It's unsafe, Princess. We just discovered a group of people who... betrayed the kingdom" the man tried to explain to the young girl.

Elizabeth really didn't understand what the word 'betrayed' meant, and her foggy mind was still half asleep anyways. But she was smart enough to know it sounded like a bad thing to do. "Who?" She questioned.

"The Seven Deadly Sins. They were once the closest, personal Knights to your father, the King, but we have now discovered they are nothing but monsters. Criminals! Enemies to the kingdom."

 _The Seven Deadly Sins..._ Elizabeth pondered. The name sounded familiar to her. She tried to rack her small memory for a connection.

 _I'm Meliodas!_ A voice in her head whispered. _I'm a close friend of your Daddy's! Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins!_

Elizabeth felt a burst of energy, the sleep immediately evaporating from her system. She jumped out of the Holy Knights arms, much to his shock, and before he could react she was running, running down the hall as fast as her little legs would allow.

Because Lord Meliodas couldn't be an enemy! He was much too nice. He was her friend! She knew there had been a mistake. She had to find him. She had to let him know that she knew he was good.

Meliodas rushed down the stone hallways, barely lit by the torchlight. He had too many thoughts rushing through his head. Foremost, Zaratras's death was fresh on his mind. What a gruesome scene. He had already come up with a few theories but he'd only start deeply investigating when he was at a safer location. Meliodas had little doubt he and the Sins could deal with any Holy Knight, but he didn't want to fight them. Someone had mislead them to believe he was the enemy, and he didn't want to have to attack people who had were fighting on behalf of a lie.

Then, there was the conspiracy. Who had framed them for killing Zaratras? Who wanted them out of the Kingdom like this? An entire list of enemies plowed through his head. Too many to count.

He worried for the King. He wondered if Baltra truly believed they had done this wrong.

Too many thoughts. He stole a glance at Merlin, hovering beside him. The rest of the Sins had split up at his command, but he and Merlin had somehow ended together. She seemed nervous. Too cautious for someone who usually only had mischief plastered onto her expression.

"You look stressed" Meliodas joked to her.

"Mm," she hummed in agreement, "well, Captain, believe it or not, I don't get framed for coups every day."

He managed a strained chuckle at that. At least Merlin and him coped with some situations the same way.

The two reached the end of the hall, which branched into several smaller underground routes, identical and dark. Four, Meliodas counted. But with all his ponderings, he hadn't managed to at all keep track of where they were. The entirety of the castles lower levels was endless routes that one had to familiarize themselves with.

 _Damnit!_ He cursed internally. He just didn't have the time for this; he needed out of this place without hurting anyone. For all he knew, Holy Knights were guarding multiple of these passageways. No moments could be spared on their confrontation.

All of the sudden, he heard a small tapping in the distance. At first, he thought footsteps; maybe the Holy Knights were coming towards him. But no, it was too light. So what...?

Then out of the third tunnel came a small child, hands on her knees as she bent over, heavily breathing.

"T-This way!" She managed to call out, before turning back around, taking in a long, deep breath as she seemed prepared to run back the way she came with them in tow.

Meliodas was frozen in time, his mind having stopped all activity, as he absorbed the sight in front of him. He blinked twice.

"E-Elizabeth?! What in the WORLD?!-"

"I came to help you get out! They told me about you running away and I knew you weren't a bad guy! I just KNEW-"

"Princess," Merlin cut off, looking even more nervous than before. Merlin may had been confident, but anyway would be stressed seeing a child in a dangerous situation like this, "while we appreciate you trying to help, we are quite tough on our own. You should get back to bed, where it's safe."

Elizabeth pursed her lips, deep in thought. How was _here_ not safe? She didn't think Meliodas or his friends would hurt her. She nodded to herself, determined once more.

"Down this hall! There's a door on the ceiling! It leads right up to the garden!" Elizabeth continued on excitedly, happy to have some knowledge the adult didn't seem to have. Proudly, she rambled on, "Veronica and I found it once when we were playing hide and seek with Margaret and Gil, and they didn't find us for-"

But she didn't get to continue, as Meliodas had taken her and thrown her over his shoulder, making a run down this hall. While he was unhappy she was here, there was no use avoiding her advice. He'd put her back somewhere safe and then leave. There was no use arguing with her; she had too much determination in her voice.

The speed he ran blurred the hall around him until it was a dark strip of gray, Merlin floating behind him. He noted the exit as he passed it, knowing he had to get Elizabeth somewhere safe beforehand. Leaving a child alone under the castle when everyone was on high alert and the greatest Holy Knight had just been murdered was far from the best idea.

As he reached the opposite end of the tunnel, he heard them. Holy Knights, shouting, obviously dumbfounded on how every Sin having escaped before their very eyes. He had wanted to avoid confronting them, but he supposed it had to be done.

The Knights immediately turned to him as he made himself known, shouting commands.

"You _dare_ try to steal one of the princesses of Liones?!" One spat at him, infuriated.

"Nope!" Meliodas simply stated, placing Elizabeth on her feet in front of him and giving her a gentle shove forward, "just returning her to bed where she belongs. I'm sure one of you would be glad to escort her, maybe not let her out of your sight next time."

Elizabeth looked at the group of knights reluctantly, but didn't move towards them. She turned back towards Meliodas.

"Meliodas... I don't think you did anything wrong."

He knelt down in front of her, giving her his most convincing smile. "I didn't. But, some people are pretty mad at me anyways. So I'll be leaving for a while."

"Maybe if you just talked to them-"

"They probably don't want to talk about it, Princess, but don't worry about me."

She pouted again, and his smile turned a bit more genuine. She'd grow up to be a determined girl, he'd give her that. She turned away from him, making the slow walk back to the Holy Knights, who were all pointing weapons at him now. He sighed; hopefully Elizabeth was far away before she heard the fight that would ensue. She still had the impression he was a 'good guy', and while she may not be completely right or wrong, he wanted her to at least keep that image of him. The Holy Knights may never believe he was innocent, and the word was likely to quickly spread to the citizens. But a few he knew would keep the truth with them. Lil Gil and Margaret, who had seen the truth from themselves. And Elizabeth, who simply had faith in him.

"Captain," Merlin interrupted him, "it's probably best we took our-"

Her words were cut off as a blast erupted the air, along with the shout of a Holy Knight, rocks tumbling from the ceiling. The force knocked him back, but didn't do much damage. Some foolish Holy Knight trying to use his power to catch them off guard, he suspected. He was aggravated now; maybe he'd get more pleasure in fighting them than he had initially thought. As the rocky dust cleared, he assessed Merlin next to him, noting she was fine as well.

He clenched his teeth as he turned towards the knights, but was stopped again abruptly by the image being burned into his brain. His eyes widened and his heart stopped for several beats. He felt sick in his stomach, angry in his heart, a confused throbbing in his brain. Elizabeth hadn't made it to the Knights yet. But she had been in the area for the blast.

Meliodas clutched the bleeding girl in his arms. A child. This was a child, miserably hurt for his sake. Were the Goddesses themselves torturing him with this bitter irony? That he, a man, a _demon,_ perhaps one of the strongest beings on this unfair planet, had been protected by a _child._ A weak little girl. A weak, incessantly caring and selfless little girl.

A million thoughts ran through his head, a combination of too fast and too many.

"Captain-" Merlin worriedly shook his arm. But her voice seemed to be growing distant.

"Captain... we need... here..." Her voice was faded now. He could barely make out her words. His vision had a ring of dark that was creeping into his line of sight, creeping in front of scene in front of him. A dying young girl, his hands covered in her blood. It was all just _too much._ He felt a heat like liquid magma in his veins, throbbing in his skull. The fiery pain felt like it would burst through him at any moment. His eyes were filled with tears and darkness. He couldn't make out what was in front of him anymore. For that, he was glad.

Then, Merlin was in front of him. She looked determined into his eyes, and as he was about to demand what she wanted, he felt it through him. Like ice running through his system, her magic was affecting him.

He felt the strength drain out of him, his mood changing from red flames to simple exhaustion. And then, there was darkness. But not the destructive darkness he had fallen into in the past.

A darkness of losing power; the simple darkness of forgetting.

* * *

 **AN: How do I even explain why I haven't updated in a month. I can't. I'm just trash, and that is all. I mean, the first two weeks or so my excuse is I had finals and the move out of college to home but after that I've just been... scrambling for a way to continue, I suppose. I used this chapter to distract me from the writers block that comes up every time I think of current, older, Elizabeth and Meliodas. I had thought of this concept when reading Chapter ~130, in which Merlin recounts having to take away Meliodas's powers as they escaped due to a young girl, mysteriously reminiscent to Elizabeth, got gravely injured trying to help them. I hope others had the same idea. This'll probably be all I write on young Elizabeth (?) because I would really like to focus on their current states.**

 **What else? I'm actually writing a new story which I've been internally writing the concept for for years. It'll be Melizabeth and multiple chapters that are actually connected. It'll be sad and people will die constantly! I mentioned it before, but I'm actually WRITING it now, so be on the lookout I suppose, if you love to watch your OTP suffer as much as I do.**

 **As always, thank you so much to everyone who gives this story a reaction, whether it be following, favoriting, or reviewing. Thanks to the guest reviewers who I can't thank personally through private messages. Reviews mean the world to me because while favorites/follows let me know how you feel about the story, reviews let me know how you feel about the chapters, which I really need as a new writer! But I digress! Sorry for ranting, see you soon!**


	8. Innocence

**Theme 8: Innocence**

Elizabeth had come to learn that while the Boat's Hat made a healthy profit on its sales, a good portion of the alcohol was spent on the residents. Namely, Ban and Meliodas. Ban challenged Meliodas to a drinking competition once a night, and Meliodas took him up on his challenge about half the time.

After the two of them, who were the majority of the alcohol consumed, came the other Sins as well. Diane could drink a barrel to every mug a man drank. King partook as well, though not nearly as much as the others. Merlin preferred the harder liquors than simple ale. Elizabeth figured it was because martini glasses looked more elegant and mysterious, two traits which Merlin enveloped herself in.

She saw the way the Sins acted when overly intoxicated. Ban flailed and fell and slurred out his words, blushed red and with less of a filter than usual. King was even more obvious about his romantic attraction towards Diane, wide-eyed and spewing compliments. Diane happily passed out after a few barrels.

Elizabeth, however, never drank. She didn't have many reasons. Mostly, she had never drank before being with the Sins, and was embarrassed by the idea of having her first time consuming alcohol surrounded by those who drank so much.

Meliodas, however, didn't seem to be much different at all. Elizabeth commonly wondered how when he and Ban, who was two times his height, drank the same amount, Meliodas barely seemed to change.

It was a thought that recurred to her now, as the foursome sat at a round table together drinking merrily. She chose to quietly observe, washing mugs in preparation for tomorrow. Merlin and Gowther were off being, well, themselves, and she didn't know what else to do at times like these.

"Elizabeth, you're staring~" Ban teased, his words collapsing on each other. Elizabeth eyes immediately went from Meliodas to Ban, as she felt the heat bloom under her skin.

"Just watching you all enjoy yourselves!" she quickly responded, her embarrassment curved by the fact that most of them would likely forget by the morning.

"More like watching _one_ of us" he laughed loudly.

She stiffened as Meliodas stood up, his usual small smile on his fact. A smile she could never quite figure out. He then made his way around the table and, faster than her eyes could see, pulled the chair from under Ban, leaving him spread on the floor. "That's enough for you tonight," Meliodas teased as the rest laughed.

Elizabeth giggled along as well, until Ban locked his drunken gaze to her, narrowing his eyes. She choked back her laughter. Luckily, she knew Ban wasn't serious about his angry looks right now.

"Elizabeth, why don't you have a drink?" He pressed, smirking with his still narrowed eyes.

It's like he had read her mind! "N-no, I really shouldn't."

"Why not?"

"Well, I've never-"

"First time for everything!" He cut off, expecting her answer.

Her hand found the edge of her skirt, playing with it. Why were all her embarrassed reactions so obvious!?

"Leave her alone, Ban," Meliodas chastised. His expression was smiling and lighthearted, but Elizabeth noticed the slight edge in his eyes.

"Whyyyy?!" Ban drawled. Obviously, he wasn't as good at observing the Captain as she was.

"Because I said so! Elizabeth will do things at her own pace."

"Her pace is _slow._ She's too..." he stumbled on his thoughts, wanting to find the right word. Elizabeth waited, holding her breath.

"She's too... _innocent,_ " Ban finished, proud of himself.

 _Innocent,_ Elizabeth repeated in her mind. It wasn't a bad word, according to her definition, but he had managed to make it sound so insulting. She supposed she was rather innocent. She looked around at each of the quiet Sins. They were literally called the _Sins_ for Goddess's sake! Of course none of them were innocent.

They each had done crimes and fought battles and drank too much! And won fights, took adventures... lived long, took risks, loved others.

The more she went through the list in her head, the better not being innocent sounded.

Meliodas was looking at Ban as if he was about to hit him, which even the other Sins had picked up on; Diane and King were watching eagerly.

She interrupted before it began.

"You're right," she stated plainly.

"I-I'm? Huh? Right?" Ban stammered.

"And I will have a drink!" she smiled, grabbing herself a mug as she made her way over to the table.

The Sins looked like they had seen a ghost. She took a sip from the foaming mug, making sure her face was a mask. Her first sip! She couldn't react badly. She imagined how Ban would mock her if she gagged on a simple sip of ale. The beer went down easy, lucky for her.

The Sins leaned in looking for a reaction, and she just smiled in return. Once Ban, King, and Diane saw she wasn't going to make a fool of herself, they didn't seem as attached, and continued talking about other things. How simple.

Meliodas, however, continued to observe her thoughtfully. Pretending not to notice, she took a few larger chugs of her mug. This wasn't hard at all! It made her core feel warm, and her head feel light. But not _bad_.

"You really didn't need to do that," Meliodas began, keeping his voice low enough to preserve between the two of them. Looking at the others and their states, she hardly believed they would notice anyways.

"I know I didn't need to. I chose to."

"As long as you say so!"

"Ban is right-"

"There's a quote I never thought I'd hear," Meliodas laughed.

She giggled before continuing, "he's right that I am innocent. But I'm trying to grow up a bit more, in some respects."

He playfully raised his eyebrows, implying which respects he'd like her to become less innocent in, and her face felt even warmer.

"You know what I meant!"

"Sure did!" he grinned, leaning towards her with his elbow on the table, "but you know, being innocent isn't so bad."

Was he flirting with her? Of course he was, she internally smacked herself, he was always flirting with her in some way. It was the genuineness of his attraction that she couldn't measure. She could never tell how lighthearted his teasing was.

 _Two could play that game!_ With a new air of confidence, she leaned forward on the table as well, their faces only inches apart. His playful smile immediately dropped, replaced with something else. He seemed a bit shocked: his eyes widened, and maybe it was the slight bit of alcohol poisoning her perception, but she could swear his eyes darted to her lips.

"Isn't it?" she whispered.

He looked as if he was about to reply, before Ban coughed loudly, causing the pair to spring apart, looking over at the Sins who were watching them closely. How long had they stopped talking?

Ban wrinkled his nose, chugging the last of his beer. "Get a room, you two," he teased.

Meliodas smiled, raising his eyebrows playfully at his friend. "We already _have_ a room."

* * *

As the Sins headed off to bed, Elizabeth had remained behind to clean up the tavern, an act the rest usually forgot to do after their long nights. She had done surprisingly well with alcohol, in her opinion. She didn't necessarily enjoy it, nor had she had enough for her to become as ridiculous as the others, but she had done it. Something to check off the list of living life and growing up.

When she entered her shared bedroom, she noted Meliodas was absent.

Meliodas had a lot of mysterious aspects Elizabeth couldn't even begin to understand. Nearly his whole life was a mystery to her. But with the months they had spent together, she began to think she was closer than most to understanding him a bit.

She had learned that Meliodas liked to stargaze at night. Quite a lot. When she exited the Boat's Hat to the balcony, Hawk Mama gently swaying, there he was.

She looked at him as he observed the stars, the moonlight shining in his mysterious emerald eyes.

A strange, conflicting combination of emotions came over her when she was alone with him. Her mind and her heart felt safe and at ease, but the pit of her stomach and the flush of her cheeks were filled with nothing but churning nervousness. She wanted to let the words flow from her lips, in the peaceful serenity of the night. _I love you,_ she imagined saying, so meaningful and yet so little. Three tiny words with massive consequences. Her heart skipped a beat at the thought. She wondered if that was what loving someone was supposed to feel like.

"What's on your mind?" He asked gently, and she jumped a bit. How had she forgotten that he could near sense her presence? His voice was soft in the night, and when he whispered to her it was like a cool breeze on her warm skin. She approached him, leaning on the railing as she too looked at the stars.

She looked at the moon, round and bright. "Why don't you get intoxicated like the others?" she questioned, avoiding her true thoughts.

He laughed a bit, breaking the quiet, "I could, it just takes me a lot more than that."

"Really? Have you been drunk before?"

"Not for a very long time."

"How long?"

"I'm not sure... a decade, maybe," he said thoughtfully before shifting to a more joking demeanor, "Why are you so curious about my drinking habits this evening?"

"I've never drank before tonight-" she slowly stated.

"That's not really a bad thing! Believe me-"

She placed a finger softly to his lips, cutting him off. He looked at her with the same shocked expression as before. Surprised, but not upset.

"I've lived a very sheltered life. There are so many things I've tried since journeying with you. I _am_ rather innocent," she continued, "and you are my opposite. I feel like you've seen and experienced the whole world before I even joined it. I'm just curious about the experiences you had in the past."

He thought about that for a minute, narrowed eyes and pursed lips. She patiently watched the stars, letting him collect his thoughts; she never wanted to demand explanations out of him, just wanted to know more about him. Something about being alone with him under the stars gave her an easing sense of bravery, and while she didn't think she could muster the bravery to confess she loved him, she could at least try to be more obvious with her feelings and words.

Their arms were touching. He didn't seem to mind at all. She tilted her head a bit to the side, leaning it against his shoulder; lightly, at first, she waited for his reaction. His stiffened a bit but smiled at her.

"Not all my time was spent as excitingly as you might think," he stated candidly.

"Well, I'm sure not _everything_ was thrilling, but-"

"I had one purpose, for a lot of years. The majority of them, before I became a knight." he continued, quiet and solemn, "I was constantly searching."

"Searching for what?" she whispered.

He looked at her then, and there was a raw emotion in his eyes that left her not needing an answer. But oh, how desperately she wanted one. It seemed like he was looking for her, but she just didn't know how that made sense. Maybe it was wishful thinking? But she had so many pieces of his past in front of her, and connecting them was the world's most difficult puzzle.

He didn't respond; he wasn't ready to reveal it all to her yet. She was fine with that; hopefully they had a lot of time together to come. But there were some feelings he had for her that she knew were true. Maybe the more of her's she revealed, the more his would make sense.

"After Hendrickson, when I got hurt, you came to me when I was injured."

Meliodas slowly nodded, his eyes filled with confusion on where she was going with the topic. Close to his body like this, she could feel his every breath. When had she gotten close enough to his face to get so lost in his eyes? The proximity made confessions easier.

"You told me to live for you," she softly breathed, "and I did. And I still do."

Before she could fathom his reaction, her lips were against his. She'd always thought about this moment; about how she'd never kissed, and how likely she was to mess it up somehow. But his lips were warm and soft and she sighed contently as they gently moved against hers, sending goosebumps down her arms, a tingling through her spine, and a fluttering in her stomach.

Everything happened so quick. One second, their lips had touched and the next his fingers were through her hair, his palm pressed against the back of her head, and he was kissing her like this was the first and last time he ever would. Warmth rushed through her, and behind her closed eyelids was darkness spotted with the emerald of his eyes.

Amongst her blended thoughts, she tried to remember everything she had been told about kissing. She recalled something about tongues, and her's naturally went to taste his lower lip. His breathing was ragged and shallow and the sound of it made her feel light headed.

And just as soon as she had fallen deep into wanting more, it was over. He had moved his face a few inches from her, taking long, deep, breaths. Composing himself. His eyes were dazed.

She didn't realize she had her hand pressed against his temple until her fingers were combing through his hair. Soft and lovely. Everything about him was lovely. She wondered how she would ever recover if he rejected her; she didn't think she could.

He took one final deep breath before beginning. "Elizabeth-"

She dropped her hand from his face back to her side. The loss of contact left her feeling incomplete. "Forgive me, I know that was too much, I just..." Just what? Just wanted to do that forever? She was still dizzy, how could she explain the enigma of her lovestruck mind?

He reached out, leaning towards her again, gliding a hand under her chin. She wondered if he'd kiss her again. So many types of excitements ran through her at the idea, she could hardly begin to name them all. Nervousness and eagerness and some she didn't have names for yet.

He let a thumb glide over her lips, gently stroking.

"Let's live for each other."

* * *

 **Author Note: Thanks for reading and sorry for update times! I'm working on it, I swear. I've recently come out with a new Melizabeth story which will be multichapter in a more connected away, called Seconds to Go. Please check it out and let me know what you think if you have the chance! Let me know what you think of this chapter as well! And this story! And me! I live for internet validation! When it's 4 a.m. and I have nothing written, its one of your reviews saying "please update" that keep me up writing Melizabeth kisses :,).**

 **I think starting now I'll start responding to reviews in the chapters mostly instead of privately! Just because I lose track of responding, and I like to thank each of you!**

 **See you soon!**


	9. Flowers

**Theme 9: Flowers**

Meliodas had been romantic in the past, but he had since given up on thinking he'd ever need to be romantic again in his lifetime. He and Liz had once been in a loving relationship, spending peaceful and domestic days together between their missions and duties as Holy Knights. After the tragedy, Meliodas had given up on the idea of another Elizabeth. Starting thousands of years ago, he had waited for the opportunity to be with her for a peaceful lifetime; after many failed attempts, he had figured his brief time with Liz was the closest he'd get.

But looking at the silverette sleeping next to him, thinking back to their first kiss, he knew he had yet another chance.

When Elizabeth had first come to his door, he immediately blocked out romantic thoughts with her. He did not at all want to get his hopes up for a happy life with her. She was young and innocent, she had no recollection of their previous history together, and she was a _princess._ Thinking they'd have a joyful, peaceful life together was a stretch; a fantasy he didn't want to lose himself in.

And she was beautiful, yes. One of the most beautiful women he'd seen in thousands of years. He couldn't deny he was attracted to her from the beginning. As their journey progressed, he had eventually grown attracted to her in others ways. Her gestures and expressions, her personality and selflessness.

It had been a topic he was long avoiding, too complicated to confront in a world filled with curses and war and reincarnation. But then she had pressed her lips against his and every wall had fallen; he'd given in completely in that one moment. Without a doubt, there was no going back to the avoidance he had expected before.

He had tried to keep things since than at an even pace; it had been her first kiss. He didn't want to rush her. Or be overbearing. But his thoughts had done nothing but revolve around kissing her again and _again._

But before more kissing (which he undeniably wanted _a lot_ more of in the future), he thought the princess deserved a bit more of a gesture from her first official romantic interest.

oOoOoOo

"Good morning, Elizabeth!" the voice flooded over Elizabeth's sleeping senses, a yawn escaping her before blinking open her tired eyes.

What she saw was… quite close. Meliodas was hovering over her, a huge grin plastered across him, his blonde locks tickling her face. She willed the blush off her cheeks.

"G-good morning!" she pressed her head back against the pillow, trying to gain an extra inch from his closely pressed proximity, to no avail. A tiny part of her questioned if their pattern could simply stay like this forever, peaceful days passing by of her waking up next to him, _beneath_ him, a large smile on his face. The very thought left her flushing, and she tried to clear her mind of the daydream.

"I thought we could go somewhere today!"

"I thought we were always going somewhere?"

He frowned, stumped by the honest reality. On Hawk Mama, they legitimately were always going somewhere, he supposed. "I meant somewhere a bit more special than that! Just the two of us!"

Clear blue eyes blinked once, and then twice, "you mean… l-like a… a-" her heart could barely handle it! Maybe she was working herself up for nothing, but if her young mind didn't know better, it _nearly, almost_ sounded as if he was suggesting they go on-

"A date? Yeah! Pretty much!"

A small noise escaped her lips, somewhere between an eep and a squeal, and she swore the blanket she was under had become a furnace because her entire body felt as thought it had caught fire. Maybe she was dreaming? But she couldn't have been, right? After having feelings for him for so long, this was too much! Much too much.

He was grinning at her oh so casually, and she could hardly breathe. She felt so awkward and naive that she wanted to smother herself in the pillow beneath her head. But she couldn't! Because she had a- a da- she could not even dare to think the word, too embarrassed and anxious by the mere thought!

A thick swallow went down her throat as Elizabeth attempted to remain composed. "W-where would we be going?"

"Mmm don't worry, there's no where very fancy in the area, unfortunately." Was it just her imagination, or were their foreheads touching? She couldn't possibly press back into the bed even more than she already was. Her vision was coated in his bright emerald, not allowing her to see anything else.

She tried her best to nod, not trusting the octave of her voice.

"Great! Get ready while I go set up the tavern for the others to handle."

Finally, he was leaning up, giving her an inch of space, and she felt the simmer of her cheeks start to cool. Until suddenly, his lips pressed lightly to her forehead, her entire world freezing; but before the blood could rush back up, he was gone.

oOoOoOo

Elizabeth stood in the mirror for what felt like hours. If she was going on a _date_ she couldn't wear her waitressing uniform, as much as Meliodas thought it agreed with her, preferring it over many of her other, more conservative outfits. But she didn't want to wear a ballgown either. So that left…

That left anything! Elizabeth looked at the clothes piling the floor, a familiar sight. She was hardly good at choosing outfits for any occasion. How badly she missed Margaret in times like these, so decisive! Margaret would have had her dressed and ready to go in _moments,_ she was sure. For the first time since leaving home, she felt a bit lonely, missing her sister's kind, familiar, female company.

Until she remembered that blood didn't necessarily make for great female attachments. How could she have not thought about it before! She eagerly opened the window, looking around. It didn't take long.

"Diane!" she called out, trying to make her voice both loud and yet low enough for the captain on the lower story to not overhear.

"Elizabeth?" the giant questioned, sitting on her knees. King was floating nearby, and Elizabeth was glad to see that they were getting along well. There was a certain awkwardness to liking the same man as her good friend, and seeing her happy with someone else made Elizabeth's heart swell in relief and joy.

"Hi!" Elizabeth said cheerily, "Would you be willing to sacrifice a shrinking pill for a close female friend in desperate need of assistance?"

Diane's smile lit up like the sun, her pigtails bouncing as she nodded.

oOoOoOoOo

Meliodas sat on the bottom of the wooden staircase, and while he grinned and cracked jokes with Ban, he couldn't help the small sliver of nervousness overcoming him. Paranoia crept up as he recollected that after every "first" there was always a "last". That for every Elizabeth he shared a first kiss with there had been a last kiss, a last everything, and how as he explored all these firsts with his Elizabeth right now, he was terrified there would be lasts as well.

But he shook away the thought. He needed to appreciate this time, this life, with her right now.

Girlish laughter echoed from the bedroom up the staircase, and an eyebrow shot up as he listened. He had told Elizabeth to come down to meet him when she was ready, and part of him had expected that it would take this long. But somehow it seemed Diane had snuck through their bedroom window of all places, and the girls had been rapidly chattering whispers to each other for _over_ _an hour._

Regardless of his nervousness, a smile appeared on his face. Everything was just going… well. He felt at peace for the first time since Liz years ago. Elizabeth was here with him, and she liked him; and besides the two of them, they had their friends. Everyone got along, the tavern business was going well, days passed by without any significant enemies attacking. This was the world he'd spent so many years ensuring for her.

A door creaked, pausing his thoughts. He looked up from his seat on the bottom of the stairs, and his smile brightened even more.

Elizabeth's hands flattened down the bottom of her dress over her thighs. Not one of her ballgowns; just an innocent, casual dress, the same blue hue as her eyes. Her hair had been pulled up into a bun, little wisps of hair falling around her face, her signature bangs covering her eye.

Diane had both her hands on Elizabeth's shoulder and whispered something into her ear from behind, a smile on her face, that made Elizabeth blush. Meliodas didn't really care to know what she said. He was too busy taking in the sight.

oOoOoOo

The wooded path was a slower and farther climb with Elizabeth than it was by himself, but he didn't mind. Conversation flowed easily with her, and time meant very little. For all he cared, a casual walk with Elizabeth by his side could take years without him getting bored. She liked to stop every once in a while to observe a flower or fern she thought was beautiful, and he'd stop to observe her, a beauty of his own taste.

"Isn't this the most beautiful blue you've ever seen!" she exclaimed, a flower in her hand the color of the sky.

"One of them," he smiled.

A blush formed over her cheeks as she stood back up from her kneeling position. "I'm sorry, Lord Meliodas, I know I'm slowing us down a lot. I'm just trying to take it all in. I've never seen such beautiful places before."

"I'm not in a rush. I just wanted to spend time with you," after years of keeping his intentions and emotions hidden, he was surprised how easily honesty fell off his tongue.

She blushed deeper then, and he began walking again, her by his side.

"And you don't have to call me that anymore, by the way," he tacked on as an after-thought, "not that you ever really did."

"What's that?" her head tilted to the side.

" _Lord_ or _Sir._ It's a bit formal, considering,"

"Considering what?"

"Considering…" they always played this game with each other, looking for elaborations and explanations. They were each part of an elusive pair, in their own way, "Considering familiarity, I guess."

"Mmm," she considered, "I don't know, I still feel as though you deserve the title."

He pursed his lips but nodded nonetheless, figuring it would be something she grew out of in her own time.

A few paces ahead, and he was easily able to recognize their location. He liked to scope out most of the places they traveled to, and he was particularly fond of this one.

"Here! Up ahead, I think you'll like this a lot!" He grinned widely, genuinely excited.

He took her hand, noting the flush that ran through her at the same time, pulling her down the remainder of the path.

Through a break in the trees was a meadow he had found, filled with flowers of every color and variety. The forest opened up, letting the sunlight flow into the clearing. The grass blew in the breeze, the warm season expressing itself.

Meliodas allowed his eyes to skim over the area fondly before focusing back on Elizabeth. Her eyes were wide and mystified, a hand over her gasping mouth. A small "Oh!" escaped her, much to his delight.

"I knew you'd like it," he teased, pulling her hand towards the middle of the meadow.

He noticed that the setting enthused and distracted her enough to stop her flustered blushing, her hand settling within his naturally. "Oh, it's so beautiful! How did you ever find such a place?"

"I've had some time to adventure."

She slowly nodded, her eyes still wandering in a daze, absorbing the colors and light. Once he walked her to the middle of the field, he pulled her to sit, her legs tucking daintily beneath her. He chose to lay back in the wild grasses, taking in a deep breath of the fresh air. His head laid close beside her, enough so that the tips of his hair tickled the skin of her thigh, and he closed his eyes, taking in the warmth of both the sunny weather and her closeness.

After a few moments, he felt fingers running through his hair, his eyes popping open to see her looking down at him. Her cheeks were the color of rose petals, but not the furious blush they usually held at any physical contact with him. She looked peaceful too, a hand tracing his temple and the breeze rustling the wisps of her silver hair, a tiny smile on her face. Minutes passed by in that tranquil state.

"Are you happy, Meliodas?"

The lack of honorific shocked him, but he figured it could've just been a slip of the tongue: best not to point it out.

He smiled, nodding, "I am. I don't think it could get much better than this! Not for me. How about you, Elizabeth? That's what's important!"

She gave a single nod, adjusting her legs so she could lean back, lying beside him. "I am happy," her voice sounded dreamy and distant as she looked into the clouds, and he turned so he could face her through the grasses.

"If I never met you, I'd never be able to feel so happy spending ordinary, peaceful days like this."

His body felt frozen. He knew that quote. Liz has said it, so many years ago, in a field that looked too similar to this one.

"Meliodas?" Elizabeth turned to him, her silver hair spreading among the flowers, "are you alright?" He wasn't sure what he looked like, but he was sure it wasn't as peaceful as moments ago, as his wide eyes stared at the silver strands and imagined them tainted with blood and rain.

She turned off her back, rolling to face him, one of her soft hands pressed against his cheek, and he didn't move as she tilted forward, pressing her lips against his. No passionate haze or combustive rush. Just a simple, comforting moment, and something that felt like it could be love.

His lips turned up at the corners, as reassuring as he could.

There was no blood or rain or tear stains. He'd make sure that day would never exist again. Not now, not ever.

Only peaceful days, like this.

* * *

AN: As always, thank you for reading. That was a very long update time, which I apologize for. I won't say I'll be quicker next time, though I do fully expect to be! That's because 1.) I worked serving tourists all summer, which really hindered my writing and I'm now back in school! Which let's me write a lot more. Thank goodness! and 2.) I already pretty much finished the next 2 chapters! Woo! That way I at least have a sense of when my next update will be.

I'll be finishing up the next update for this, but mostly working on Seconds to Go (my other story) which I'm very grateful some of you have checked out! I also wrote my first lemon (THE SCANDAL!), which you can check out on my account if you're 18+ and into Melizabeth sex (who isn't, truly!). My very good friends Lickitysplit, Bettybest2, and woundedowl also wrote some very beautiful lemons for a friendship challenge of sorts that we had. They also write a ton of other incredible stories far superior to mine that I'd highly recommend. I'd also highly recommend being their friend, because it is a wonderful time.

Follows/faves are adored, I cry when I get reviews, and reading means the world. Thank you thank you thank you, see you soon!


	10. Food

**Theme 10: Food**

"We need to talk," Ban bluntly stated, placing a plate of breakfast on the bar in front of the yawning princess. Meliodas sat next to her, already scarfing down his plate as quick as possible. Hawk, meanwhile, ran between their bar stools in dismay, knowing scraps rarely fell from plates that Ban prepared.

"Tal' abow' wha?" Meliodas asked through a mouth stuffed with fluffy eggs, trying to shove another forkful in. Elizabeth lightly smacked his arm, chastising him for talking with his mouth full. Etiquette lessons from an early age didn't allow her to accept such habits.

"Talk about food," Ban stated, untying the frilly apron from around his waist.

Meliodas swallowed, "Great! Love that topic!" His plate had been cleared, so he took a stab at Elizabeth's. Her eggs had entered his mouth before she could blink.

"Hey!" she gasped, her voice turning into a whine as her tired eyes grew wide.

He pecked her on the cheek, giving her a grin before shoving the fork into his mouth again. She blushed lightly, but stopped her complaint before it started, obviously appeased; or at least, too shocked to comment.

Ban rolled his eyes at the two, running his fingers through his spiked hair in exasperation. "Well, you may not like what I'm going to mention _about_ food. Or should I say, about cooking."

"I hope you're not going to say you're tired of cooking, because I refuse to give you a different job," Meliodas joked. He had been thrilled with how easy it was to turn the Sins into his part time staff. Diane made a good waitress, Ban made a _fantastic_ chef. Gowther made… an acceptable waitress, much to everyone's dismay. Meliodas usually threw King into doing dishes to pay his rent, and while the man complained, the job got done.

" _No,_ " Ban interrupted, "I'm not tired of cooking. And I'll cook for this tavern as long as you attempt to otherwise poison everyone. But-"

"But?"

"BUT," Ban said, a hint of warning to his voice, "I won't be around for you two you entire lives. And we all probably won't be working at this bar forever. So one day, _somehow_ , you are both going to have to learn how to make food that is edible."

Meliodas blinked at him, listening to his point, before turning to the very quiet princess next to him. "You don't know how to cook?" he questioned. He'd never really asked Elizabeth to cook, and had never even seen her around the kitchen; she looked too nice in a waitressing uniform for him to want her doing much else. And looking back at it now, he supposed it was a pretty hefty assumption to make; she'd lived in a castle her whole life.

She smiled a bit sheepishly, a lock of hair twirling in her fingers as she looked at her plate. "W-well, I mean, I'm sure I could learn-"

"She's awful! Almost as bad as you… _almost,_ " Ban interjected. Elizabeth spluttered a bit, nearly falling off her chair as her face and neck flushed at the blatant honesty about her lack of skills.

Meliodas put a reassuring arm around Elizabeth's shoulder, letting his hand rest on her breast, much to her embarrassed dismay. "Hey, don't be mean to her!"

"No," Elizabeth stated, a bit down as she placed her fork gently on her plate, "he's right… I really don't know how to do any of these things for myself."

"Now look what you've done," Meliodas chastised Ban, though it was still a tone lighthearted enough for Ban to know he wouldn't be slammed through a tavern wall covered in holes. Insulting the princess, he knew there was about a 50/50 chance. While the Captain had sent him through the tavern's architecture a few times so far, the regeneration time was always a pain. As was getting the blood out of his clothes.

"Well, here's the good news," Ban added playfully, "I'm going to give you lessons~!"

"Lessons?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Correct~!"

"Cooking lessons?"

"Bingo, Princess! I don't think I can ever make you two professional chefs, or even _good_ cooks, but I'll be damned if you two end up married and poisoning each other every day," the Sin snickered loudly, "Could you imagine?"

The word marriage left Elizabeth a blushing and squealing mess, her violet-tinted face covered by her hands. Meliodas, meanwhile, looked nothing but curious, his eyes bright on his otherwise indifferent face.

"Huh," the captain finally commented, "Not a bad idea. But I don't think you understand quite how bad I am. I have genuinely tried to cook before, but it always ends up how you've seen. I can make it look good, but the taste is… well, you've tried it."

Ban sighed loudly as he reminisced about the few tastes he had dared to give Meliodas's attempts over the years; a shudder ran through him at the memory. "Don't worry. I've made a learn-to-cook plan that is so simple that even _you_ can manage."

Or at least, he had thought.

oOoOoOo

Rather than on the simple task in front of him, Meliodas's mind revolved around aprons. Specifically, how there was a rather apparent lack of them in the Boar's Hat, and how he really should invest in more. Ban had one, and that was all fine and good; but as he looked at the one Elizabeth wore tied around her neck, covered in lace and dipping a bit low on her chest, her cheeks blushing and her lip bitten as she focused on whisking the small bowl of eggs in front of her… Yes, he decided he liked aprons on her a lot, and he should invest in _many_ more of them. In different styles and colors. Maybe one that was a bit tighter on top, and a bit shorter on the legs. Oh! Or one of those french maid-

"You aren't _whisking_ , Captain~" Ban sang, warning thick in his tone. The Sin of Greed paced around the two cooks-in-the-making, a dangerous predator to his prey. Meliodas snapped out of his daze as dragged his eyes from the concentrated princess standing beside him back to his own bowl. He tried to move his wrist in the same way Ban had shown them in order to whisk the eggs properly, but he couldn't quite get the motion to go as smoothly. Drops of yellow splattered out of the bowl sloppily, joining Elizabeth's own mess on the wooden counter.

As long as the eggs ended up mixed it should be fine, Meliodas figured. Besides the fact the counter was covered with half of what they were supposed to be cooking, Meliodas thought lessons were going rather well so far. He wondered where he usually messed up in his cooking experiments, but it was all a blur.

"We're making a mess," Elizabeth whined, obviously embarrassed. Ban had his back turned to prepare the stove a few feet away, and she had taken the opportunity being out of his watchful eye to express her distress to the Captain next to her.

Meliodas continued his stirring as he gave her an encouraging smile. "Cleaning is easy! If you can make something edible, who cares about the mess. It's a worry for later."

"You're right," she easily agreed, "I wish they had taught me how to cook when I was younger. Margaret insisted on learning, so she knows how. But I never thought it was necessary."

"Well," Meliodas pondered, "when you have a bunch of servants to cook for you, who needs to know?"

"I suppose," her eyes went downcast as she lowered her chin, her hand slowing before she put down the whisk, "I just… I can't fight. And I barely have a grasp on my healing. It would be nice if I at least had skills like this to contribute."

"Contribute to what, exactly?"

Her eyes met his, both equally confused. "Contribute to-" she hesitated, not knowing the words, "I don't know, being of use to you. To everyone."

He smiled at her warmly, picking up her whisk and throwing it into the air, catching it after it made its flipping descent, splattering more egg as it reached his hand. "You worry too much! You need to stop measuring your worth using your power level or the amount of skills you have. You're important in your own way!" he encouraged genuinely as she slowly took the whisk back from his extended hand. "More important than anyone else," he added.

She flushed, about to respond when Ban returned and cut her off, "You better start talking me up like that Captain, before I leave you here to starve."

"You cook, and I give you free ale! And a place to stay! I think it's a pretty fair exchange," Meliodas joked.

"True enough," Ban flashed a mischievous grin, his pointed smile making it clear that those ales were not far from his mind, particularly after dealing with these two.

"We are very grateful for you, Sir Ban," Elizabeth tacked on politely, "it's very kind of you to try and help us!" Meliodas was glad she managed to be courteous on both of their behalfs.

"Yeah, yeah," Ban brushed off; genuine compliments did nothing but make him feel awkward. "Looks like you guys have gotten the gist of stirring a _single ingredient_. Which is great, I congratulate you," he deadpanned. "Next, we will work on cooking said ingredient. It requires a _pan_ and a _fire_. Very intricate stuff." He had gone from monotonous to sarcastic very quickly, using a tone similar to dealing with small children. Meliodas wanted to defend himself, but with children out there who were far better cooks than him, he supposed it was fair to be belittled.

"Alright!" Meliodas clapped, "show us how it's done!"

" _First,"_ Ban carefully began, trying to hold back his smirk, "the stove turns on about this much," he presented the medium level flame before placing the skillet on top.

"I'm following you so far," Meliodas commented, checking on Elizabeth. She nodded, deeply observant, as if this information was life or death. She was cute when she was focused. He liked the way she pursed her lips as she observed. Suddenly, his thoughts were back to her lips again and how nice they had felt against his. Maybe he could just quickly lean over and-

And a wooden spoon was thrown against his head, ricocheting to the floor.

"Hey!" Meliodas turned to the culprit, whose red eyes were narrowed sharply at him, "What was that for?!" Elizabeth had already begun looking at his head, distressed; her concern for him was charming, if not totally unnecessary.

"For losing focus, _again._ These are basic instructions to follow, try to comprehend all TWO of the steps."

"Fine!" Meliodas huffed, keeping his eyes off the princess beside him and narrowed in on the stove. "Low fire, a pot on top. Got it."

" _Medium_ fire. A _skillet_ on top."

Meliodas waved his hand dismissively, unconcerned with the correction.

"Anyways~" the Fox Sin continued, "we are going to take the bowl of eggs," he grabbed his bowl, previously whisked to perfection, "and pour it into the pan!"

Elizabeth nodded rapidly, taking internal notes; she just wanted one meal she could prepare correctly. It would make her feel so much better about herself, as simple as it was! Meliodas, however, was instantly suspicious.

"And then they just…" Meliodas took a step closer to the stove, peaking at the eggs are they sizzled in the pan, "they just _cook?_ That's it?"

"That is truly it, Captain."

Meliodas put his fingers to his chin, deep in thought. It seemed… too simple. He watched the way Ban shoved the solidifying eggs around the pan, and he couldn't deny - they were turning into scrambled eggs. But something just didn't seem right, something he couldn't put his finger on.

Ban finished pushing the eggs around the pan, scooping them onto a glass plate. He made sure the pan was free of residue before placing it back over the flames, returning his gaze to his two temporary students. "That's that! Elizabeth, you're up first. Let's see if the princess can learn something new~!"

"Yes! Right! I think I got it!" Elizabeth immediately replied in confidence and determination, her fingers tightly gripping her bowl. She took the strides up besides Ban; Meliodas slowly followed behind her, trying to figure out what felt so wrong about this whole process.

"So I just-" the princess carefully tipped her bowl over the pan, the mixture pouring into her pan. Elizabeth stared at the eggs cooking for a few moments, fretting over what could go wrong. But as they began to sizzle around the edges, her eyes went wide and bright. She had done it! Thank goodness!

"Yeah, that's pretty much it," Ban said, not knowing why the princess looked like she had just cured all disease and solved world hunger. "Easy stuff, huh?"

"Y-yeah!" Elizabeth noted, excited at the prospect of not ruining a meal. She couldn't keep the glow off her features as she pushed the spatula around.

Meliodas admired how happy she was, and how appealing it was to see her being domestic. Elizabeth looked over at him, proud to show off her accomplishments, her eyes begging for his approval. He smiled good naturedly, nodding in praise. "Looks great! Is it my turn now?"

"Yeah, but you get a bonus challenge!" Ban announced.

"What's that?"

"This time, I'm going to leave you here as I step outside the room. This way, we can test if you can cook a single successful meal not under my watchful eye. You'll have Elizabeth here, who is practically an expert at this point, to help. As I'm sure you will have her your entire life. I'll only be outside, just in case there is a fire or explosion."

With that, Ban left the room, leaving behind a determined Meliodas and a blushing Elizabeth. Meliodas kept his hands on his bowl of mixture, looking down at the skillet, his lips pursing as he again wondered what felt so off. Elizabeth observed him nervously, rubbing her apron against her legs. "It isn't so difficult, Meliodas! You just pour. It was very easy!"

"Mm, I don't know. It just doesn't feel right."

Elizabeth's head tilted to the side, confused, "f-feel right?"

"Yeah! I mean, I saw that it worked and yet… I feel like something was missing, you know?"

"I…" she hesitated, "I don't think I'm following? What's missing? It's just eggs, Meliodas."

He nodded slowly, his lips tightening further as his eyes narrowed at the skillet, the bowl still remaining in his hands. If he could just figure out what was bothering him…

"Wait! I got it!" he finally announced, Elizabeth jumping as he shouted, the realization finally coming to him as he placed the bowl next to the skillet. He eagerly began his search through the nearby cabinets.

"M-meliodas? What are you doing? Sir Ban wanted you to-"

"Shh! I definitely know what I'm doing! Trust me!" Half of his body was now concealed as he climbed deeper into the back of the cabinet. A few moments of rustling and the sound of clanging and thumps later, the Sin backed out of the cabinet, a wide smile plastered to his face as he showed Elizabeth his prize: which was, apparently, a giant box of… garlic?

"What am I looking at?" Elizabeth questioned, her eyebrows drawn together. Her voice was dazed at this point as the Captain did nothing to explain his strange behavior.

"Garlic, of course! I just knew the eggs _needed_ something, ya know?! I had a gut feeling. I just couldn't cook them like that. Call it instinct."

"Meliodas…" Elizabeth began, her voice gentle and careful, "you are so talented at so much… and your instincts are usually very good-"

"Awe, thanks!"

"But!" Elizabeth quickly interrupted, "I really don't think _cooking_ has ever been… your instinctual strength?"

Meliodas smiled, completely unwavered, "Listen, I get where you're coming from! Truly! But just trust me. Did a _little, tiny_ bit of spice every completely ruin a dish? We are going to look like professionals, and Ban will just be overjoyed with us."

"I'm not sure…" she said worriedly, even as Meliodas pulled out a knife, already chopping away at the cloves of garlic, putting more than a tiny bit directly into the egg mixture before pouring the bowl into the skillet. The smell immediately began to flood the room, and Elizabeth had known they had made a mistake.

"Mm, maybe I put a bit much," Meliodas noted as he picked up the spatula, pushing the cooking mixture around as smoke began to rise. "But wait, I think I know something that will cancel it out. There's a spice that cancels out the taste of garlic, isn't there?"

"I-I think it'll be best to just leave it, I'm not sure if-"

"Cinnamon! I think it's cinnamon."

Elizabeth's mouth fell open a bit, her anxiety skyrocketing. Ban was right on the other side of the door. Maybe if she just stepped out, asked him to help this mess before it spiraled into a disaster. But she didn't want to wound Meliodas's pride! Or think she didn't believe in him! She did believe in him, and she wanted to be supportive. Maybe he really did know what he was doing; she'd just have to trust him!

"Y-yeah! Maybe it is cinnamon, I think I've heard that before!" She lit up; she had faith in Meliodas! And this was their first meal they were making together! Her anxiousness turned to excitement. Maybe it really would turn out great, and Ban would be proud and congratulate them, and maybe he'd say that Meliodas and her would make an amazing, successful, domestic couple. The thought left her pink.

"I'm glad to have your support!" He began to sprinkle the brown powder onto the concoction, "See! This works!"

"But maybe it's a bit sweet?" Elizabeth observed.

"You're probably right. How do we balance that out?"

"We can…" Elizabeth pondered, looking through the ingredients around the kitchen, pacing and searching through cabinets. "Oh! We can add this pepper!" She showed him a bottle of the spicy flakes.

"Incredible idea! Elizabeth, you are truly one of a kind!" Meliodas cheered, much to Elizabeth's pleasure. She handed him the bottle and he began to grind the bits onto the top. What once was a simple egg mixture had turned an angry brown color, and was just beginning to burn when Meliodas turned off the flame. "Perfect! I think this will definitely be something great."

"Yes! I have one hundred percent faith in what you've created!" Elizabeth assured him, losing her senses in the excitement of cooking.

"It smells a bit off, but a lot of good things do. Look at King, for example!"

"Yes! I agree!" She pushed a fork through the meal, trying to shape it into something better looking. As she managed to mold in into the semblance of a heart, Ban reentered, slamming open the door.

"I step outside to yell at King for a few minutes, and I enter to this place smoking and smelling like hell! What could you possibly mess up in that little time?!"

"We didn't mess it up!" Meliodas quickly defended, his arm going around Elizabeth who was proudly holding the heart-shaped meal. "We _enhanced_ it. Together! Our first meal, and I think it looks pretty great! Look, Elizabeth even made it into a cute shape!"

Ban sighed, unwilling to argue. "Fine, fine. Let's try a taste test then, shall we?"

"Go ahead and try!" Meliodas confidently encouraged.

"Oh no you don't! If I'm going down, you're going down with me. Grab a fork, _Captain~!"_ Ban roughly pulled out a chair, plopping down at the table.

"Fine!" he removed his arm from Elizabeth, taking the plate from her hands and placing it on the table between them. Each of the two scooped a bit of the meal, Elizabeth onlooking nervously.

"Three… two..." Ban counted, sighing again as he knew he was counting down to his stomach's demise, "One!"

The two Sins shoved the forks into their mouths, Elizabeth leaning forward in anticipation. For a few moments, the room stood still as they chewed and swallowed. Both remained frozen as the seconds ticked by. "Well…?" Elizabeth asked, curious about their lack of reaction.

In another instant, the Sins were shoving each other as they headed towards the waste basket, spewing their food out as their insides angrily protested the abomination. Elizabeth sighed; well, at least they had tried. Maybe she could learn a few more basic meals from Ban someday, as long as she carefully followed the steps. And didn't let Meliodas enter the kitchen.

"I don't know what to say, Captain," Ban wheezed, his stomach still heaving, "But I'm glad if you two are going to poison each other for the rest of eternity, you at least chose to date a healer."

* * *

 **AN:** Hello again :,). I'm a failure at updating. I don't even have a defense. I legitimately have like seven different chapters of this started, anywhere from 10-90%% completed. Ranging from serious dark stuff to COOKING SCRAMBLED EGGS, I GUESS. But I actually had fun writing this. I love domestic Melizabeth, and also how they both suck at cooking. Everyone had just assumed she'd be the chef of the relationship, and when it ended up she was also equally awful, I was thrilled.

Another fun fact is Tumblr dot com is doing an NNT week this week, which I didn't remember until last night, and the theme for today was actually Food! What a happy coincidence.

I'll probably update this again before I even touch Seconds to Go. I've been on a bit on a Melizabeth slump; I still love them to death but I'm just an awful writer with no motivation. Also I know I said a few chapters ago I would start answer reviews in chapter but that was just a failed thing that I suck at and didn't do, so I'll probably keep responding privately. Forgive me, I'm awful and suffering.


	11. Heal

**Theme 11: Heal**

"You're applying too much pressure, Captain" Merlin chidingly chastised for the _tenth_ time this hour, much to Meliodas's intense frustration. He knew she was right; as if on queue, a crack appeared in the previously pristine glass mug. Numerous mugs this evening had been brought to such a state. Meliodas had used wiping clean the already shining glasses as a distraction, a habit of his, and it was failing, to say the least. Hundreds of mugs in his hand couldn't take his mind away from the bedroom upstairs.

He let out of an aggravated huff, slamming down the mug on the bar with a bit too much of his strength, instantly shattering the glass on impact. Merlin flinched away from her place on the barstool a few feet from him, giving him an annoyed look before gently flipping another page of her dated book. "That's the seventh one this evening," she sighed, exasperated, "you may want to consider a different hobby to pass your time."

"This isn't a hobby," Meliodas huffed again, "do you actually think I'm enjoying myself?" He turned his back away from her, towards the shelf behind him, eyeing the rows of mugs.

As the minutes passed, and a few more mugs met their end, Merlin felt his eyes on her. She let out another long breath, slamming her book closed. "You just checked on her twenty minutes ago."

"So?!" Meliodas immediately responded, as if he had his argument held on his tongue for this particular moment, "Something could have changed with her in that time! I don't get why I can't just _stay_ up there."

"Because the princess is _sick_ , Captain. And she needs rest. Your suffocating, watchful presence is not going to expedite the process of her healing whatsoever."

Meliodas grit his teeth as he clenched the rag in his hand: he knew she was correct, obviously. However, not for the first time that afternoon, Meliodas internally cursed as he wished he'd been blessed with some type of medical skill. Elizabeth was the healer around here, and even then she was limited. Her power worked better with injuries rather than illnesses, and even if she could heal herself of whatever was plaguing her currently, she likely couldn't. Her powers were selfless in nature, a fact Meliodas had adored about her personality nearly as much as it frustrated him. It was the bitter irony of her power; she could only protect others, and he only wanted to protect _her._

"I'll just go check really quick," he hopped over the bar in one smooth leap, and was at the stairs before the mage could protest. Which she had attempted to - but she knew better.

Meliodas steadied himself, taking a breath before pushing open the door. Inside his bedroom lay the princess, curled into a ball under the covers. Her hair, as always, was a silver tangle across the pillow. Her face was blushed; usually the pink of her cheeks was endearing to him, but now her face was also sheened in a light sweat, her fever running high.

Yes, there was really nothing he could do in this situation, particularly when she was resting. But he couldn't help but think, as he took a seat on the wicker stool next to the bed, that being in her presence helped comfort him nonetheless.

As time passed, Meliodas found himself dazing as well. He attempted to distract himself with idle thoughts: what ingredients was the kitchen missing? Did that order of ale ever come in? Would it make sense to open the tavern without his best waitress? Elizabeth always brought in so many customers…

And there he was, so easily back on the topic of Elizabeth. He was positive he could bring every thought that ran into his head right back to her.

He was suddenly startled to hear a light moan next to him, Elizabeth's eyes clenching as she turned in the bed before slowly opening, blinking the sleep away.

"L-lord Meliodas," her voice quivered painfully, her voice a bit hoarse and too soft.

With a strained smile, he gently brushed a piece of hair from her eyes. "How are you feeling?" he asked, his voice light and attentive. Immediately she let out a few painful sounding coughs, already sitting up. "I guess that's a dumb question."

"No, no. You're fine," she reassured, reaching for the glass of water on the night stand. An appreciative smile adorned her face as Meliodas quickly handed her the glass, and she took a few small sips.

"Any better than yesterday?"

A grimace crept onto her face before she could hide it, and Meliodas frowned in return. She let out a ragged breath, taking another slow sip for the perspiring glass in her slightly shaky hand, "About the same, I'd say. I'm not worried. I always used to come down with quick illnesses as a child."

Meliodas wisely stayed quiet after that statement; he'd _been present_ for some of her illnesses as a child, not that she remembered. He hardly liked to discuss his almost constant presence in her life throughout her early years. "You should probably eat something. Build up some strength!" he attempted to encourage.

The grimace displayed on her face yet again at the mere idea of consuming anything; she'd scarcely been able to put down even the smallest of meals in the past days without it coming back up within the hour. "I don't know what I could eat," she sighed, a fit of coughs interrupting her speech, "nothing sounds very appealing."

"I can try to make something for you," he offered sheepishly.

Her eyes darkened immediately, her expression looking more ill than ever at the very idea. "Okay," he quickly corrected, "maybe that's not the best idea." She soberly nodded in agreement; usually, she had been optimistic about his flaws, to say the least. Even in his particular weaknesses, such as cooking. But during her sickness, with her body so frail and fragile, didn't seem to be the time to test her optimism.

"Yes," she gave him a small, polite smile, "maybe some other time."

He left her momentarily to go to the bathroom and fill a small bowl with water, returning to her bedside with a cold, wet rag. Her eyes had closed again, her face turned to press into the pillow for a reprieve she could not find. She didn't look awful, in Meliodas's opinion, not in the way people usually do when they're sick. She always looked so very beautiful, flushed and with the chills or otherwise; however, in the moment, she looked weak. The Elizabeth he had come to know was so persistent and strong-willed, that he had forgotten she could become weak.

Gently, he squeezed out the wet rag and dabbed it against her forehead. Her eyes opened in alarm at the unexpected feeling, and her cheeks blushed a darker color as she looked into his concerned eyes. He swept the rag from her forehead to her red cheeks, tracing along her perspiring hairline. A soft sigh left in her relief.

"That feel better?"

She gave a few small nods, her eyes softly closing yet again. "It feels wonderful," she breathed, "I'm sure I'll be better than ever soon enough."

"I hope so," he whispered, switching to rub the other side of her face, "I think I'm going mad waiting downstairs."

A small smile adorned her lips, "you shouldn't be distracted by me, Meliodas. You have a busy night ahead of you, and other more important concerns."

His eyebrows creased, his lips pursing, "Like what? Your safety is top priority," he pointed out matter-of-factly, leaning forward to move her short bangs from right eye. Beneath was her lidded orange her; he remembered seeing it for the first time after their battle with Hendrickson, and was able to fully confirm that she was the first Elizabeth since thousands of years ago to be a true apostle of the Goddesses.

"You're very sweet, Meliodas," she murmured tiredly. Being sick left her lacking energy every few minutes; though, he was glad she was sleeping through the worst rather than staying awake and suffering. Also, he noted proudly, she had been slipping up more and more lately in eliminating the honorific from his name. If he could, he'd eliminate the word "Lord" from her vocabulary; he much preferred the way his name sounded without it in her voice. He hoped she'd use it less and less as their relationship developed.

 _Relationship?_ He inwardly questioned his own word choice. Was that what this was? He'd sworn to protect her for as long as she would live, they shared a home and slept in the same bed, they had the same domestic routine of adventuring and running the tavern together. Passed that was the new developments; holding hands while walking down trails, stolen kisses on every aspect of her beautiful face, the way his flirtations and touches no longer made her flush and instead coated a glazed look over her twinkling eyes. Here he was swapping cool rags over her flushed skin and breaking mugs over her health. The fact that they were romantic was obvious, the fact that they had feelings for each other was more apparent than ever.

But a _relationship?_ Was she his… Significant other? A possible _mate_ or _girlfriend_ or _wife?_ Not yet his lover, but if things continued down this path…

Elizabeth flew into yet another coughing fit, leaning up a bit as she pressed her mouth into the inside of her elbow, eyes watering slightly. He stood from the stool as his hand naturally flew to her upper back, his fingers rubbing soothingly over her shoulder blades.

She moaned when it ended, sounding more like a complaint than a sound of pain. "I wish I could simply heal myself and have this be over with already."

"I wish you could heal yourself all the time," Meliodas agreed, "you're too selfless for your own good! Your powers know that too."

She grimaced, pressing back into his hand and the pillows beneath it. He nearly had his arm around her. "I suppose I shouldn't complain. Many have it worse than I do." A yawn escaped her, her eyes blinking their wariness away yet again.

"There's that exact selflessness I was talking about," Meliodas sighed, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. Elizabeth quickly adjusted so he could lay beside her, and he fixed his arm so it could surround her properly. Taking it as an invitation, Elizabeth leaned tiredly into his chest, burying her face into his shirt. He froze; they always slept together, but since he was usually tied up, they never had much of an opportunity to touch. Not that he would impose on her in her sleep: as much as he had a reputation for his perverted nature, he respected her that much.

But now, his arm was around her thin form, her breath warming his chest, her heart beating against his side as she fell back asleep. And he felt - well, he felt tired as well. It was calm and peaceful and it felt damn good, and he found himself wanting to rest in the comfortable position as well.

As he dozed off, he thought of relationships and all their technicalities. Maybe he did want such a thing with Elizabeth, officially. But as sleep took over, his happy dreams of Elizabeth and their future possibilities meshed together with the bloody blur of Liz before her, and through the oncoming nightmare he wondered if he could survive such a risk yet again.

* * *

 **A/N: First off, I have to give a shout out to Watchtoonz Rex who suggested Meliodas caring for sick Elizabeth back in November. I hope I did that suggestion justice! As always, if you have any particular suggestions for themes I'm more than willing to consider, just leave a review or PM!**

 **What else? "You haven't updated in so long, Brooke," says everyone who cares (probably two of you). Yeah, sorry! I don't really have an excuse except I really suck at writing lately, and I had stuff to do and I just, woo! I just didn't write! But this story will never be abandoned unless I say it is (it isn't).**

 **ALSO! MORE THAN 100 FOLLOWERS AND ALMOST 100 FAVES?! And over 10,000+ views! Holy cow! I can't even begin to comprehend such a concept, but it just means a ton more than you'll ever know! So thank you, and I hope you're still with me :)!**


	12. Expectations

**Theme 12: Expectations**

Elizabeth never knew a kiss could change so much. And yet, the world continued to spin as it always had. Mama Hawk made her route to various villages, the Sins accomplished tasks, the tavern continued serving the locale.

The world continued on the same, but Elizabeth felt so different.

After Meliodas and she had shared a kiss one late night, she expected that maybe, _finally_ , their relationship could progress. But Meliodas had returned to acting, as of late, though nothing had happened. Elizabeth, in return, had felt nothing but uncomfortable. How did he act so naturally after moments like those? How did he bounce back so fast?

Maybe it had been a petty hope to think they would progress romantically. For a time he had acted as if that was his goal, and yet here they were again, back to the way he acted towards her since the beginning. A persona even a bit _more_ frigid, Elizabeth fretted.

His indifference made her feel childish in comparison. Maybe the kiss hadn't meant much to him? Did his words mean nothing? Hours passed in a daze as Elizabeth tended to her normal routine, pondering and analyzing him. His carefree smile as he exchanged jokes and remarks with patrons, the sound of his laughter, the way his body leaned against the bar to get close to each customer and _oh no she was staring again._

She wanted to kiss him again. She wanted to kiss him right now. Was she allowed to do that? Was life that simple? Absolutely not. A rush of blood spread through her cheeks at the mere thought of such a bold act coming from herself. Not for the first time, a braver, more honest version of herself appeared in her head, acting upon all these hidden desires she was becoming newly aware of. Yet, this personification existed only in her daydreams; _she_ could never be so bold.

Boldness didn't come easy to her, but she was trying her best to force it: being hesitant and shy wasn't getting her the results she wanted.

oOoOoOoOo

Meliodas had learned to expect busy nights at the tavern. The Boar's Hat had always been a popular enough attraction as it travelled around the land, but now that the Sins were associated with the shop, the popularity rose.

What once had been a one man job had now grown to require him as a bartender, Ban as a chef, Hawk as the scrap disposer, and three waitresses (including Gowther, wearing the same uniform as Diane and Elizabeth).

He rose a hand to his chin as he pondered this new found success. Here he had opened a tavern in hopes of gathering some information, along with something to pass the time, and here he was making an actual business of it.

Not for the first time that evening, his eyes wandered over to his top waitress, who smiled at the newest customers as she courteously took their orders. A night so long ago she had not been able to stand on her own two feet, let alone take orders and successfully deliver them. One of their first nights serving, exasperation had flooded him as he had watched the princess try to navigate the real world. Petty as it was, and uncalled for due to her upbringing that he had hand selected for her himself, he couldn't help but think how frustrating she was compared to who she had been.

Which was an unpleasant thought that he regretted tremendously. And over time, he had even had those doubts proven wrong; she had proven to be strong in her own ways, ever growing in poise and tenacity as their months together went by. He had fallen for her in the same ways he had fallen for her previous incarnations, in addition to different ways he hadn't before.

Silver strands tumbled over her shoulder as she leaned across the wooden table to carefully grab an emptied mug, giving Meliodas a pleasing sight. She was so very beautiful, and as she finished balancing the last of the dishes on her tray, he reminded himself that this life with her could be easy. Just like this, each morning he could wake with her, he could serve his ales, she could waitress the tables, and they could fall into bed together each night. After that, his mind would wander to darker places, and he shook his head before his thoughts could crawl there once again.

As the days passed, Elizabeth's worry tinged with just a hint of frustration began to radiate off her. He knew her well enough to know what she wanted: something normal. All the aspects of a relationship that a girl of her age desired to begin: hands held, slow dances, gentle kisses. He could give her these easily, would thoroughly enjoy doing so. So what held him back?

Merely the memory of him doing so with someone else made him hesitate. Elizabeth knew of Liz, knew of their relationship. She probably had already figured she was one of the reasons for his reservations. In Elizabeth's mind, however, it was probably his past lover in general who he mourned for.

No, Elizabeth didn't know that starting a relationship with her was difficult simply because he had once loved another; it was difficult because that other had been _her._ In a different form, raised in a different time in different circumstances but _her_ nonetheless.

Meliodas had never wanted to tell her. But it felt wrong to not expose the truth to her. He knew it would change their relationship, giving her the knowledge that they had already been lovers in the past, that this whole time he had known they were destined to be together again. He wondered if it would bring her relief, or comfort, knowing he had loved her in various forms from centuries ago. Or maybe she'd be a bit upset he didn't mention it earlier?

Either way, if they were ever going to progress further into this mixed relationship they had, he needed to start it off correctly. She craved and desired his trust in her, for him to be more open and honest. And if this Elizabeth, in all her beauty and adventure, was to be his last (which he believed she would: he couldn't imagine the idea of another), it would be exhausting to keep secrets from her. He'd kept almost all his secrets from Liz, all the way down to his very nature, and while he didn't regret it, it had exhausted him. So this time, he'd try to be more honest. Elizabeth already knew what he was, and he was going to let her know the history of who exactly _they_ were.

"You daydreaming, Cap'n?" A sly voice cut through his hazed thoughts. He blinked, supposing he had indeed been daydreaming a bit, his eyes following Elizabeth as she expertly served patrons. When had she made the transformation? He'd been with her for so long he hadn't noticed how much she'd changed until he truly looked at her from afar.

Meliodas easily shrugged his friend off, "I guess. It's been a busy night."

"Mmmm," Ban muttered his affirmation, "not busy enough to resist checking out the princess though?" His voice held a teasing tone, his eyebrows raising.

"Never too busy for that," Meliodas smirked easily, hopping over the bar in one leap. He grabbed a few filled mugs from the bar top, deciding to help his top waitress. He slid into the bustle of patrons without difficulty, sliding the mugs along tables to their respective buyers. Though he was scant feet away from where Elizabeth grabbed several empty mugs from a different group, she hardly seemed to notice him, too focused on accomplishing her task.

He effortlessly fell into this pattern for the rest of the evening, assisting in giving out drinks, refilling ales. His eyes lingering on the able princess, ready to catch her if she tripped or slap away a groping hand if need be. And yet, the time never came. Though she nearly lost her footwork a few times, she caught herself before he could interfere. And her stuttering and blushing had gone down quite a bit in conversations with others; she now gave off more poise than shyness, like a true princess. Thinking about it, Meliodas realized most of her blushing was reserved specifically for him. The thought, ironically, made his blood feel warmer.

Finally, the night began to fade, the last patrons giving their good tidings. Ban had long since passed out across the bar, which Meliodas hadn't complained about since the patrons of this hour demanded drinks rather than cooking. Even Hawk had tuckered out.

Meliodas eagerly dumped the last of the mugs into the large basin sink, ready to push the washing responsibilities off to another sin under the guise of "rent payment" or otherwise.

"Meliodas?" The subdued tone whispered to him, loud enough in a room that had otherwise fallen silent besides Hawk Mama's gentle swaying.

He slowly turned to the princess, who had twiddling fingers caught in the hems of her skirt, one of her several nervous quirks. Meliodas sighed softly at that: he hadn't wanted to make her nervous.

"I was hoping," she continued before he could respond, "we could talk for a bit, there were some things I wished to… discuss with you," her voice trailed off yet again with its anxious edge.

Admittedly a bit thrown off guard, he began the route back to their bedroom, taking her hand as he passed. "Of course! I had some things I wanted to discuss with you as well."

Cheeks dusting into their rosy display, she nodded, her lips tugging a bit at the corners. How little it took to please her compared to how much she deserved, he noted.

Their bedroom sat in the quiet dim light of the nighttime, and he pulled her to sit on the edge of the bed, too wracked with thought to stand. Discussing _emotions_ made him jittery. And he still hadn't found the words to what he wanted to say. "How about you go first?"

Her cheeks blushed a bit deeper as she too tried to compose herself, her posture straightening as her hands folded in her lap.

"I, well," she began, sucking on her bottom lip, "you know- well lately- you and I… well" she stuttered, quickly losing her composure. She took a deep breath, trying to begin again. "You're acting rather strangely towards me, lately, and I had thought maybe, before with the flowers and the… the…" she hesitated, blushing again.

"Kiss?" He smiled softly, taking a seat beside her on the bed.

"Y-yes, that." She let out another breath, deflating slightly, her eyes downcast at her hands and ever avoiding his. "I figured, beforehand, you might need some time… I didn't know if you liked me, and well, if you were okay with such things since… Liz."

He swallowed. Now or never, he figured. But he never spoke of such a part of his past, never felt the urge to nor the desire. He hid it from most, and to the few that knew he ignored.

Elizabeth must have seen the look on his face, because she immediately shifted to her sensitive demeanor, hesitantly shifting closer until there was mere inches between him, placing a gentle hand on his knee.

"You can speak to me, Meliodas," she gently insisted, "I won't ever judge you, and while I may not understand, I can at the very least listen."

Collecting his breath and his heartbeats, the words tumbled more easily, and rather rapidly, than expected. "Elizabeth, you know about what happened all those years ago, right?" he began easily, "In Danafor."

She slowly nodded, a nervous finger twirling through the ends of her hair, "I was told a bit… I know the kingdom was destroyed… I know about, well," her teeth gnashed on the inside of her cheek. "Lis…"

Meliodas nods, cringing on the inside nonetheless. Why did that name in her voice always make him feel seconds from being ill? It was a mix of two different worlds that were too similarly familiar. "It's hard, Elizabeth," he states bluntly, "I know you want all these developments between us… I do too. The kissing, the walks, all the domesticn stuff we could have together. I watch you in the bar and I know I could spend the rest of my life with evenings like the one we just had."

Her lip sucks between her teeth yet again, "so why-"

"Because I don't want to fall into the comfort of life being like that, so wonderful, just to get it taken away from me again. I don't want to lose you again, Elizabeth."

To his dismay, her thoughtful understanding demeanor begins to crack, her brows furrowing as the fingertips rubbing against the fabric of her skirt, twist more and more in their frustration. "You've never lost _me_ Meliodas. I understand you're worried about your past repeating. But I, well, I'm different than Lis. And we're in a different place, a different time. A better time, more at peace."

"There are differences," he confessed, "but there's so much that's the same, Elizabeth. More than you know." He recalled every time she threw herself into the fire for an innocent, risked her life against an enemy multiple times her size and strength, nearly threw her whole being away for the sake of her cause. It blended in his mind with every time Liz did the same. A collage of memories, the next riskier and bloodier than the previous, rapidly sliding through the forefront of his mind, his hands trembling as he finally reached the _final_ memory, of blood and stone walls and storms and darkness, and instead of pink hair soaked in rain it was _silver_ -

"Meliodas," she cut him off and his eyes blinked rapidly. Had he been near tearing? When had he gotten so oblivious to his own disposition.

"Meliodas," her gentle voice soothed him yet again, her hand pressing reassuringly onto his knee that lay but an inch from her own. "I'm not going to leave you. We aren't the same, her and I."

Even with the softness of her presence, a heat suffocates his throat, his heart much too erratic, his eyes too blurred. "You are the same," he whispers, abandoning all his previous inhibitions.

"We're _not,_ " she insists, persistent.

"You _are,"_ he snaps, his tone unfiltered in harshness, "You're _her_ , Elizabeth. You both were her 3000 years ago and hundreds of time since then, you _were_ Liz and now you're _you_." He doesn't dare meet her eyes, ranting as he stares into his trembling palms, only seeing her hand as it slips from his knee back to herself, "But before you were _you,_ you were _her,_ and you died and you left me behind as you always do. And every time I finally have you back you're willing to throw it away all over again as if I I'm not _living_ for you-"

After pausing to catch his breath he risked a quick glance at her and chokes before he can continue. Her expression is one he's never seen before, and even if he had seen such an expression cross her beautiful features, he'd never want it aimed towards him.

Initially, he noted the tears. While her tears pained him, Elizabeth cried easily, shedding tears of guilt or sympathy over the past year more frequently than he'd encountered his entire existence. But there tears were different, as they didn't fall but only welled, sitting on the rims of eyes that were so cold he swore the blue of her eyes had frozen over. Her lip trembled, but not of sorrow: only a deeper, more hurt emotion. She looked at him as if he'd slapped her, but instead of the sorrow he could expect, there was an emotion he never wanted her to feel. Betrayal and hurt and _distance_ all wrapped into one.

It made all of his raging emotions deflate, his mind going into a semblance of a panic. He needed to backtrack. What had he even just said? It seemed so far away. He had wanted to tell her, he'd known that one day he'd need to tell her the truth. "Elizabeth, listen-"

"You think I'm her," she repeated firmly, more a statement than a question. Her voice wavered in a way that made him feel she was about to yell.

"Elizabeth," he tried again. He had to think his words through; this was putting a lot of new information onto the table, and at least one of them had to stay stable through this inevitable conversation, "Elizabeth you _are_ her. You're different but… deep inside, your soul, or something like that. Something is the same."

Her hands stayed still in her lap as her eyes stared into them emptily. "The only reason you helped me, took me in, was because you thought I was her."

He sucks in a breath at that accusation. It was… well, true? Was it? He would help many strangers, but perhaps not to the extent he assisted her. But he was able to trust her from the beginning, knowing who she was. He couldn't just trust everyone. "Well… That's-"

"You were only kind to me because you thought I was her."

He faltered under the broken tone. No, he was kind because she was kind, and he wasn't _just_ kind to her. He was a good person in these past years. "No, I-"

"You've never loved me for _me_ " she whispers, the first tear making its way down her cheek as he feels the wind knocked out of him. She stands quickly as he can only freeze in his thoughts. His throat feels tear-filled, his brain pounding as he imagined what he could say. She thought everything between them had been some kind of deceit, him using her, hoping she was someone else. He followed her with his eyes as she began to pace, or moreso walk in circles. How could he explain what it was like to fall in love with a person again and again, and yet fall in love differently each time. For love to be old and new, hopeful and tragic, wonderful and infuriating. He couldn't begin to explain; he could hardly find the energy to breathe.

She stopped her movements, her eyes wandering as if she was looking for something lost. He listened to her breath as it shuddered. "I should go," she finally concluded.

She made her way towards the bedroom door, and her hand was already on the knob before he found his senses, "No, Elizabeth, please don't."

But she had already thrust the wooden door open, stepping through, and he realized the thing she had been looking for was likely an escape from him.

* * *

 **AN: I return after 100 years with this I guess! What even was this chapter? I don't know! I started writing this circa November(?) when I had the idea that Meliodas in all his Liz-induced paranoia would need to confront such an issue with Elizabeth eventually! But then I got stuck on the actual conversation part. I think I perhaps wanted it to go better than this, but oh well! I was inspired to finish because in the manga I guess this is... actually happening(?!). Or at least in my opinion, I hope they are about to have a similar convo, because I've been hoping that they'd confront the reincarnation issue for my entire life.**

 **What else? I'm very tired. And very bad at writing. I stare and stare at these chapters I write until I want to rip my hair out and I'm never satisfied! I'm working on just... lettings things go, I guess. Not everything I write will be my proudest achievement!**

 **This note is getting long so I apologize. I also apologize for never updating anything ever. And I won't promise that I will soon because I rather pleasantly surprise than be a let down. All I can say is nothing I write is abandoned, even if time does pass. Last but not least, thank you so incredibly much for all the faves and follows? Like, 100+ of them? How did that happen? This was the first, and one of the only, pieces of writings I've ever published, and for it to get such kind support is... woo! It's a lot. Thank you again.**


	13. Annoyance

**Theme 13: Annoyance**

 **(EDIT 3/17/2018: I've fixed a few typos thank you Pensivetones for noting this chapter was a bit sloppier than usual! Unfortunately the bulk of this was written on mobile, so more mistakes than usual. Plus, I was so excited to publish something after so many months that I didn't proofread as much as I should have... hopefully will not make that mistake in the future haha! I always appreciate reviews pointing out flaws, so thank you again!)**

As another mug promptly shattered, a curse spilling from the Captain's lips, all of the silent Sins tensed. The group was _not_ happy to be around Meliodas these past few days. Trying to maintain some semblance of normalcy, Diane had opened the bar once again the night after Elizabeth left. All of the Sins tried to maintain their jobs, and keep the atmosphere calm yet distracting. Meliodas, however, wouldn't have it. He was _sulking_ , Ban had moaned, only partially joking. The captain was indeed in an awful mood, shattering mugs accidentally in his tight-fisted agitation, kicking out customers if they said a single wrong word.

Diane had _personally_ escorted Elizabeth as she had rushed out of the tavern, trying to prod her friend for answers. The two girls were so close, and lately all the gossip they had exchanged was about how happy they've been. So Elizabeth, with her blurry eyes and her tear-stained cheeks, haphazard as she stumbled out of the tavern that night, had definitely thrown the giantess off.

Their adventuring had brought them back to the outskirts of Lioness, so when Elizabeth ran out, it wasn't difficult to pinpoint where she had aimed to go. Diane had walked her back to the castle, her childhood home, and her friend had given her thanks, though no other details of what had happened.

The Captain hadn't moved the travelling bar since. But it had been a week, and there didn't seem to be a resolution in sight.

The remainder of the Sins had decided an intervention of sorts was in order. On the other hand, none of them wanted to die; thus, Ban had volunteered to speak the few words. With multiple beers passing through his system, and the internal reminder that no matter how close to dead he was he always had revived before, the slumped man managed to speak to the captain.

"How are you feeling, Cap?" Ban managed to ask from around the rim of his beer-filled mug.

Meliodas could have not heard him for the lack of reaction he had, just two hands continuously washing away at mugs.

"Can't ignore everyone forever~" Ban pressed, shrugging off the response.

Still nothing. All in the room collectively sighed; it was a disappointing lack of answer, but nothing they hadn't expected.

...

Elizabeth felt, amazingly, and oh so very oddly, at peace. When she had nearly stumbled into the castle, her childhood home, after running off from Meliodas in an emotional frenzy, she had expected to cry.

And, of course, she had. Repeatedly. Sloppily. Never-endingly. Into her silken pillows and her sisters silken gowns (though she hadn't explained much to them between sobs; they were respectful enough to know romance was romance even in its unique ways). She'd sobbed into the steam of her bathtub filled with lavender and orange blossom scents, cried into her towel afterwards, and had tears still welling in her eyes as she'd fallen asleep.

But then, she'd woken up. And after all the tears had fallen, she felt quite finished and dried up. Even her emotional state was less… quivering. She was still upset; oh, she could hardly imagine ever _not_ being upset. Meliodas played on her mind for a few minutes, their 'relationship' rolling through her thoughts reflectively. The man could never be calm, could he? And now she knew why; too afraid she'd wind up like Liz before her, covered in blood and leaving him in a heartbroken trauma.

Looking back, she did take quite a few risks and ended up with some wounds. Risking her life never was as difficult of a choice in the moment, particularly if it meant sparing others some pain. But the fact that she now, to her knowledge, knew that Meliodas was simply seeing her as some type of _replacement._ And his theory?! Her, being someone else? It didn't make much sense. Sure, they had the same name, but besides that-

A few light knocks on the door halted her internal, soon-to-be tirade. Before she could respond, Margaret had entered, the epitome of passive grace, coated in lilac silk.

"Dinner will be ready soon," Margaret spoke softly, perhaps expecting another emotional outburst.

Elizabeth, for now, was finished with such outbursts. She smoothed her gown and nodded politely.

Margaret took another step in at seeing her sister's calm demeanor. "You know," she began, "the tavern still seems to be parked on the outskirts."

Elizabeth took a breath that quivered in her lungs, a finger dragged from her gown to her hair, which she twirled absentmindedly. "So it seems," she stated under her breath, not knowing what else could be said. She'd been keeping track of the Boar's Hat location from afar. Yes, she had run off, but she'd wanted to know when they'd finally gotten packed up and departed for an adventure without her. Knowing would give her closure, she convinced herself.

That, or another reason to start sobbing.

Margaret took the remaining stride to her sisters side, kneeling in front of her and looking up to Elizabeth's downcast eyes, gently taking her hands. "Maybe… Just a suggestion, but perhaps you'll feel better if-?"

"No." Elizabeth immediately cut off. She was not going to run to Meliodas and make a greater fool of herself after storming out. Pride wasn't the cause of that decision; it was a combination of embarrassment, and hurt, and not knowing what to say if they were to have a discussion. What was there to say? ' _I love you so genuinely, and the fact I might just be some replacement that you feel nothing special for keeps me up at night'._ No way, the mere thought made her cringe.

Margaret sighed but nodded, rising to her feet with Elizabeth's hand still in tow. "Maybe there's a misunderstanding," she prodded gently once again.

"Probably," Elizabeth relinquished, "But that doesn't mean I want to confront it."

Margaret nodded, pursing her lips as she took her sister's hand, making their way downstairs, neither of them quite satisfied with the discussion.

...

Meliodas had very little interest in sightseeing, considering all he'd seen in the years he'd lived. He was not one to ponder scenery or appreciate architecture. Nevertheless, he'd spent a good portion of the passing day standing at the window and staring at the Kingdom of Lioness. Distantly, there was a castle, and in that castle there was Elizabeth. The concept made him massively wary; it was a distance he didn't dare close. She had been the one to walk away, and there were some points when people did not want to be followed. He had taken her signs as exactly that; she had done nothing to tell him she wanted otherwise.

So here he sat, for what felt like the hundredth hour, staring out a window. How exhausting.

The tavern stayed closed at this point in the day, so Meliodas was shocked when there was a light pounding on the door. He was about to give a rude patron a piece of his pent up frustration. Or… Even more hopefully, could it be…?

Air stuttered in his lungs as he lightly turned the knob, preparing himself for the best and the worst. And indeed, there was one certified princess of Lioness standing in his presence.

Just not the one he wanted.

"Margaret?" definitely not a visitor he expected. Suddenly his mind went to the worst, his chest constricting around his hearts. "Is Elizabeth okay?"

Margaret huffed, looking annoyed with him already. Somehow she gave of an air of sophistication and elegance well beyond her years, somehow making him forget that he'd known her as a child. Practically her entire life, she was a miniature, poised adult. "She's fine" she notes, "Physically, that is. Emotionally she's been a whirlwind."

Meliodas simply pursed at that, not having much to say. He hasn't been much better.

Margaret eyed him, waiting for a response. When she didn't receive one, she carried on with a bit more agitation in her tone. "You need to do something. Talk to her. My sister is many things, but unreasonable isn't one."

"She doesn't want to talk with me."

"So talk _at_ her" Margaret quipped, "I know you care for her, don't you?"

'Care' was the understatement of the millenia, but he understood the point. "I do."

"Well then come with me," Margaret took his hand. There was no affection in the gesture, but more like a mother leading a child who easily went astray. She was already giving a slight tug, willing to drag him.

"I can't," he hesitated, pulling his hand back to his side, "not right now."

Margaret dropped her arm, sighing through her tiredness. An expression passed her face that was less agitated and more wary. "Well, I don't know why you're remaining parked here if you're just going to stare at her from afar-"

"How did you-?"

"Why else wouldn't you be moving?" she stated as if it's the most obvious observation. "I have a lot of respect for you, Lord Meliodas. Your strength, what you've done for the kingdom… what you've done for Gilthunder and me… I likely will owe you a great debt for the rest of my life. I obviously can't ask much of you, or force you to do anything. But my sister… she feels a great deal for you. And she misses you, that much I can tell. Please see her, when you can."

Meliodas pauses, wondering how to smoothly ask if Elizabeth _truly_ misses him. Did she say that with her own words, or did Margaret simply assume? The question was on his tongue, burning in his throat. He wanted to know how Elizabeth was, if she seemed sad or angry. Would she even listen to him?

"I'll take my leave now." Margaret backed out of the doorway, wrapping a shawl closer to her arms. "Please consider."

And before he had time to question any of his thoughts, she made her way back towards the town.

...

Elizabeth had done nothing for the rest of the evening besides stare out the window and contemplate. She couldn't see the tavern from here, and to make matters worse, it was beginning to pour rain. The droplets loudly hit the glass, but she sat unmoving for near an hour, simply watching the patterns of water falling. How unlike her.

When there was nothing to see but water streaking and the darkness of the stormy night, she changed into her nightgown and made her way to bed. Here, her bed was all her own; while the luxurious silks and multiple pillows may seem like a beautiful gift to any outsider, Elizabeth couldn't help but feel rather small rolled up in the covers. She'd gotten used to a bed smaller than this; more than that, she'd gotten used to sharing it.

Sleep evaded her, much like it had every night since her return to the castle. She tried to dissociate her mind into the darkness, the scattered rain against the glass of her window, and her dreams. But once again, it was no use.

The rain only intensified, and Elizabeth decided after an hour of rolling beneath her covers, she might as well make up for lost time. Lighting a candle on her bedside, she leaned up against her pillows. Didn't she have an unfinished book somewhere around here? Anything to distract her racing mind.

A particularly loud bang hit the window, and Elizabeth jumped. The rain had been harsh, but she hadn't thought it would be harsh enough to… what? Send a branch or stone flying against the glass of her window? Even then, she was multiple floors up, so how-

Another two bangs, and then the window was opening. Before Elizabeth could even begin screaming, the air already pent up in her lungs and ready to stream out in a loud burst, blonde locks were in her gaze, a man balancing precariously on her windowsill.

"M-Meliodas?"

He was soaked in the most complete way possible, his uniform nearly transparent and his unruly locks plastered to his face (though they still managed to somehow defy gravity a bit), his eyes fixated. He stepped down from the ledge, facing her fully. Elizabeth had hardly realized how much she'd missed the emerald of his eyes, the strength in his arms beneath his rolled up sleeves, his golden spikes. She tried to muster up the words to say something, anything, but she was taking too long to run through all her thoughts, or lack thereof.

Luckily, he started before she did.

"Can we talk?"

* * *

So this is! Late. Very very late and very very probably anticlimactic for a chapter this short and this uneventful. Since the last time I published, we were revealed that Meliodas telling Elizabeth about her reincarnation obviously has very negative consequences. Tragically, I updated the last chapter about a week before getting that canon hint. I've been so distressed about how to handle it within this story (since technically I just started the death countdown last chapter) that it has taken me months to even touch this again. But I'm back, and I've decided that since this is my universe, I'm going to try to avoid the 3 day countdown. I know I'm pushing this story further from canon, but I had a lot of ideas for this story, and at this point keeping up with canon lore is too much. So, in conclusion, I'm not killing Elizabeth. I hope this is okay with everyone, I'd love to hear your thoughts. Feedback as always is appreciation. Let me know if you're still with me here, though after a wait that long, I'd understand if you were not :,)!


End file.
